


Kisses for the heart

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different Kisses prompts I got on tumblr. Some heated kisses, some fluffy kisses. Some between Ladybug and Chat Noir, some between Adrien and Marinette, some between Chat Noir and Marinette. All four faces of the love square</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally Witnessed kiss / LadyNoir

**Author's Note:**

> 39) Accidentally Witnessed kiss  
> Words: 294  
> LadyNoir Version

Chat Noir Always insisted in escorting her home. Like now, when it was freaking 3 p.m. in the afternoon. Silly Chat Noir, Ladybug thought. She would never tell, but she found it endearing. Ever since they started dating he simply wouldn’t let her get away without an act that reassured their relationship as such. 

But in plain daylight it was too dangerous to simply drop her directly on her balcony, so they landed on the bakery rooftop.

“See you tonight, My Lady” he winked and then stole a kiss from her lips before she could stop him. Not that she minded his affections, but they were visible and what if somebody caught them?

Chat Noir jumped away and disappeared in seconds before she could scold him. That flirtatious kitty, she sighed. Ladybug ran her fingers across her lips and bit back a smile. She jumped too to the back of the building and transformed to Marinette with a pink flash of light. She entered her bedroom using her balcony and promised Tikki she would get her some cookies when she went down to the bakery to grab some snacks for her and Alya, who had promised to go to her house so they could finish that school project they were paired in. 

As if she had invoked her with her thoughts, Marinette’s phone rang with a new message from her friend. 

“OMG, MARINETTE!! YOU WOULD NEVER BELIEVE WHO I CAUGHT MAKING OUT IN YOUR ROOFTOP WHEN I WAS COMING!!” 

Marinette froze. Not only because of the text, but because it had a – only Heavens know how – high-quality picture attached to it. Of course. 

She prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon trying to convince Alya to not post it on the Ladyblog.


	2. I almost lost you kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: I almost Lost You Kiss. LadyNoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11) I Almost Lost You Kiss  
> Words: 482  
> LadyNoir

“Ladybug!” Screamed a very concerned voice. “Ladybug! Please, open your eyes!” continued the voice. It was a male voice, and he sounded like he was about to cry. “Please…” he finally sobbed. “Please, I love you. Please, open your eyes. Come back to me.”

She grunted. Her head hurt. Well, everything hurt, actually. She moved a little and realized someone was holding her while she lay on the floor. A pressure on her shoulder dissipated when his head snapped up. 

“Ladybug?” his voice sounded hopeful. 

“Chat Noir…?” she asked weakly and confused. “Wha… what happened?”

He let out a relieved sigh and she looked around. She remembered the battle with the akuma, who was nowhere to be found. They were in the same place, but she felt still a little dizzy.

“What happened?” he asked, almost offended “What happened? I’ll tell you what happened and what you’ll never do again. You’ll never jump in front of me to block an akuma attack with your own body.”

She got to a sitting position holding her forehead. His hands followed her, as if he was still not sure she could get up. She had hit her head pretty hard when the attack sent her flying in the opposite direction. At least there was no blood. 

“Silly kitty” she chuckled “Aren’t you the one who’s always doing that kind of stuff for me?” she flashed a smile to his direction to assure him she was ok. “C’mon. We gotta catch up with that akuma before he finds someone else”

She started to stand up, but he frowned and kept her down.

“Chat Noir, I’m fine, reall…” 

He grabbed her face and made her look at him straight to the eye.

“Don’t be so reckless next time, ok?” he demanded softly. He knew he couldn’t stop her if she were about to do it again. Besides, it was their thing to always have each other’s back. 

For once, she was silent, startled by the seriousness in his deep green eyes. 

To show her he wasn’t angry, he winked at her letting a small smile spread across his lips. “That’s my job, remember?” He then kissed her cheek. Dangerously close to her lips. So close, that the right corner of her mouth tingled. 

He stood up and pointed with one finger to their left. “I think he went that way” he said, without looking at her directly. She stood up too.

“Ok, let’s go” she said, still dizzy, but now for a different reason. 

Chat Noir jumped, but she delayed a little to follow him. Without realizing it, she licked the corner of her lip, right were his had been not long ago. She then snapped out of it and turned crimson. She pushed the thought aside and jumped to follow her partner. She’d think about it later, when her stomach wouldn’t be full of butterflies.


	3. Accidentally Witnessed kiss / Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the library, Adrien can't help but notice a sleeping Marinette.

The four of them agreed to study in the library for that big fat exam that was coming. So, Nino had reserved a private room they could share and there they were Friday afternoon when class ended. 

It had been a good idea, really. Heavens knows why, Nino was good with trigonometry; Alya was the best with words, bless her journalist fangirlism; Marinette was good with arts and history and he could help with any subject, really, thanks to his time being homeschooled with the best teachers money could afford. 

They had been there for a little more than two hours when Alya declared that she needed coffee. She asked if anyone wanted one too and since everyone did, Nino left with her to help her carry them. 

A few minutes passed in silence with the two of them alone, and when Adrien looked up to try to make a little chit chat with her, he discovered she was asleep on top of her text book. He cracked a smile. 

Marinette was kind of cute, if he had to admit. There was something about her that was endearing but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. Her heavy breaths were making a strand of hair dance near and far from her face and he tucked it behind her ear before he could realize it. 

She sighed but didn’t wake up. She seemed tired. Adrien himself was tired. The school week had been heavy and not to mention there had been four akuma attacks in just five days. And there was also night patrol. Yes, he was tired. 

He yawned.

And maybe it was because she was just right next to him, he leaned a little in her direction. Did he mention she was kind of cute? Well, a lot of cute. Maybe if he wasn’t committed to Ladybug already… 

Marinette had beautiful blue eyes too, like his lady. 

He leaned in some more. Marinette had always smelled like strawberries and baked goods. Probably because she owned a bakery. Yeah, obviously, he thought sleepily. When he was really close, he closed his eyes, to smell her better he said to himself. Where had he smelled this scent before? Why Marinette was surrounded to all this bits of memories he couldn’t place? 

She was sound asleep. She probably wouldn’t wake up even if he kissed her. Ha ha, who would have thought that his lady had such a heavy sleep? 

He kissed the corner of her eye, and stayed there for a few seconds. He then snapped his head up. What the hell had he been daydreaming… _doing_ just now?

That was when he realized that Nino and Alya were by the door, with mouths hanging open and coffees in hand. 

_Damn._


	4. Spin the Bottle Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé's plan blackfires. Thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24) Spin the Bottle kiss  
> Words:   
> Adrinette

It started with a school trip. They were supposed to spend the night in a hotel, even. Everybody was excited. Marinette and Alya were going to share a room. Everybody had a roommate and even though the boys were on a different floor, nobody was supposed to head to their respective dormitories until 9:00 p.m.

 

All the class was chilling before going to bed after a long day full of activities when some started to head to their rooms. Only some were left when somebody suggested to play spin the bottle. It had been Chloé, of course.

 

Marinette had been chatting with Alya, Rose and Juleka when a dramatic gasp could be heard in the room.

 

“What?! What do you mean you had never played spin the bottle?” Chloé squawked to Adrien. Everybody stopped what they had been doing and turned to their direction. Nino slapped his forehead beside Adrien, but Kim looked amused. Sabrina was just looking at her best friend.

 

“Well, I was homeschooled, remember?” he said bashfully, scratching the back of his head “And my father never allowed me to go to parties or even have one, so…”

 

“Well, we have to put a remedy to that right now!” she declared. “Sabrina, find a bottle.” She demanded.

 

The redhead had a coke bottle in her hands at that moment, so she drank the rest of it quickly and hand it to Chloe’s waiting hand coughing.

 

“Everybody, gather up!” she yelled to the rest of the group. Juleka shrugged and she and Rose went to the circle that was forming. Alya and Marinette looked at each other and Marinette made a concerned face. To tell the truth, she had never played either. But Alya said that it could be interesting because _Adrien is playing_.

 

So she swallowed her insecurity and sat down. Well, she was about to, but Chloé pushed her away. “Why don’ you go and sit beside Adrien?” she said acidly. Of course Chloé wanted to be in front of him, where she had more opportunities to get to be at the other end of his bottle, but silly Marinette was tempted for the perspective of sitting next to him so she frowned at Chloé but went anyways.

 

Alya sighed and rolled her eyes but sat at her other side nonetheless. What Chloé didn’t know was that Marinette had a lucky charm on her purse. Tikki was a magnet to good luck and Marinette was confident it would play in her favor.

 

Chloé spun the empty bottle and it landed on Alya and Nino, who was sitting at the other side of Adrien.

 

“I pick dare!”  he shouted.

 

“That’s another game, stupid.” Said Kim, and some laughed. Marinette had no idea how to play, she realized.

 

“Is it?” both her and Adrien questioned at the same time. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back weakly.

 

“Yes, the only purpose is to kiss in this game, right?” Max said.

 

“No, it’s supposed to have penalties too” Alix contributed.

 

“Wasn’t that for the dice game?” asked Nathaniel.

 

“The hell I know! This is an American game. That’s like at the other side of the globe.”

 

Then everybody started to give their own version of how the game must be played and chaos was about to break loose.

 

“Shut up or the teacher would come!” Ivan warned.

 

“Alright, that’s it” Alya finally said. “I’m going to Google it.”

 

So they ended up with the version that said that if you got selected by the bottle, you should hug within the first five seconds, and if you didn’t then you should kiss. If you hadn’t kiss within the next ten seconds, then French kissing had to be.

 

Marinette suddenly wasn’t sure if she wanted to play. Heck, she didn’t want _Adrien_ to play. What if Chloé actually got her wish and took her time to go to Adrien? They would have to French kiss! No, no, no. That would be horrible!

She didn’t had more time to panic though, because the group agreed to spin the god dammed bottle again. But this time Tikki, who was asleep on her purse, did attract the object to her… and Adrien.

 

“What? No! Why does she always gets her way?” screamed Chloé. Marinette felt like her soul had been sucked out of her body. If she wasn’t so preoccupied for what Chloé had said – it sounded totally like she liked Adrien! Well, it was true but nobody had to know! – she would have hit her. For real.

 

“Rules are rules.” Alya said. So not helping. “C’mon, Marinette, Adrien. You have to hug. Oh, no wait. Four, five seconds! Now you have to kiss.”

 

“What?” Marinette was becoming a very dark shade of scarlet. “But I have never…”

 

“Six! Seven!” started Nino, having real fun looking at how Adrien was turning pink too.

 

“Eight! Nine!” started chorusing everyone.

 

Before they could reach the last number, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s chin and smacked her right on the lips. Both closed their eyes none too delicately. Marinette’s heart was hammering on her ears for all the agonizing, beautiful seconds his lips were locked with hers.

 

“Hey, we didn’t reach ten!” somebody shouted amusingly. Chuckles followed and somebody whistled. They parted with red faces, a not so discreet sound and a gasp from her part.

 

“S-sorry” said Adrien, touching the back of his head.

 

Marinette could only smiled back stupidly.


	5. Shy Kiss / Passionate Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had its charm to kiss when one of them was a superhero and the other civilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16) Shy Kiss and 32) Passionate Kiss  
> Words: 930   
> Chat Noir/Marinette

Ever since they discovered who they were behind the mask, they started to steal kisses from one another. It became a playful game and at the beginning they were counting. It was something like “Who could steal more kisses and surprise the other?” But then, there were just too many and they stopped caring. They didn’t stop the kisses, though.

 

The first time when she was honestly surprised was the time that her power ran out and they had to hurry to hide before somebody could see her. It was late at night, so it was highly improbable, but he still shoved her into an alley and covered her with his black wrapped body so anyone that could have been wandering around wouldn’t be able to see the pink light that sparkled when she became a civilian again.

 

“Close call, princess” he winked at her, still with his hands on the wall and watching down at her.

 

“Not as close” she said, smiling at how quick he changed the nickname when she wasn’t wearing red.

 

“You are right. Not close enough.” He replied with a smug grin right before he leaned to kiss her.

 

Marinette let out a gentle gasp into his lips and he chuckled.

 

“Startled, princess? Well, that’s another win for me, then”

 

She couldn’t quite help it. She became a little more bashful when she was Marinette, because even when she was used to his flirtatious nature when he was dress in black, he was still Adrien, _her Adrien_.

 

That didn’t stop her when they reached her house, though. He left her on the rooftop where she could slide inside by the window.

 

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart” he said as goodbye “Dream with me”

 

He was about to leave when Marinette grabbed him by the bell.

 

“Wait” she said, looking down and licking her bottom lip. Chat Noir looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Then she pulled him softly to her direction standing on her tiptoes. She planted a peck on his lips shyly. She knew she had done it because of the excitement of kissing him while he was still a superhero and she was a civilian. It felt almost like a fetish and the thought made her blush.

 

His green eyes gleamed mischievously and she knew that he caught her. So it became a common thing. They kissed every time they could when one of them was being a superhero and the other a civilian. It was kind of exciting and they became bolder and bolder with every kiss.

 

The last one has been a close one.

 

An akuma attacked at school and they had to transform in the janitor closet. Alya started following them recklessly with her phone recording everything, which kinda got into Ladybug’s nerves. She didn’t want her friend to get hurt, or kidnapped again, but ever since her last interview where Chat Noir naïvely confirmed that they “were a thing” and she didn’t denied it, Alya had been crazy trying to get juicy details. And thanks to the _Ladyblog_ , now all Paris knew that both of its superheroes were dating.

 

After the battle was over, they hurried to the janitor closet again to become students once more. Marinette’s transformation wore off first and Tikki came spinning out of her earrings. Marinette didn’t have time to catch her, unfortunately, because Chat Noir grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss without a warning.

 

His lips moved slowly over hers and she could feel her cheeks starting to burn and her head to spin.

 

“Wait” she said pushing him kindly away with her hands on his chest. “Did you lock the door?” she asked a little out of breath.

 

He lifted his brows amusingly and twisted his smile. “Yeah, why?”

 

She felt her face burn even hotter and frowned. “Because I don’t want anyone finding us and thinking you are cheating on me with me!”

 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, princess.” He reassured, “Nobody will find out I’m cheating on you with you” he joked.

 

Marinette grunted, then buried her fingers on his hair and pulled him down to continue kissing him. He complied delighted and slid his hands to her hips and back, to press her against him more tightly. His claws teased her softly, ghosting over the hem of her shirt and she shivered.

 

He pushed her without breaking contact and she stumbled back until she hit an unused desk that they were keeping there. He helped her up and she felt dizzy.

 

“Ad-drien…” she stuttered breathlessly into his mouth when they broke apart due to the movement.

 

“Wrong name, princess” he nibbled at her upper lip and she whimpered. “Or are you cheating on me with me too?”

 

“Shut up” she sighed and ran her tongue over his bottom lip to tempt him to give in and kissed her again. It worked. He grunted and followed her lips until he caught them.

 

They had to stop soon, unluckily. Plagg coming out of his ring was their cue to leave the closet. Everybody should be already gathering around after the incident and probably Alya and Nino were looking for them.

 

So they hid their kwamis and hurried outside. They had the perfect timing to step out of the hiding space when a group of students were heading back to their classroom. It was their class, of course.

 

“Uh, this isn’t what it looks like” Adrien said, feeling his blood ran cold at the same time that his girlfriend froze beside him.

 

Of course, their swollen lips said otherwise.


	6. I. Against a Wall Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a five-part short series. This is the first Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40) Against a Wall Kiss  
> Words: 571  
> LadyNoir

 

Ladybug panted. How had it ended up this way? It had started as a tranquil night. But then again, it always started with a tranquil night but ended up being agitated and hot, with heavy breaths and a craving that didn’t seem to have an end.

 

Her back was against a wall, and that was a first. Usually she straddled his hips while sitting on an edge of a building, or just stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him while they… well, the made out.

 

In the beginning, they were just stolen kisses. Playful, mischievous kisses now and then that started to become more frequent, and longer every time. She should have stopped them weeks ago, but they were just so addictive.

 

This was wrong. So, so, so wrong. But so, so, so necessary. Because she needs it, she needs _him_. She needs Chat Noir and his delightful kisses. She needed him nearer, closer to her. His chest was crushing her against the wall, but it was still not enough. He held the back of her head and angled her to kiss her deeper and she moaned. She ran her hands up and down his back and he grunted, hugging her even more tightly. Her heart was jumping irregularly inside her ribcage with longing and guiltiness at the same time. She wanted for him to devour her and do the same to him. A sob got caught in her throat and even with her eyes shut, she felt them go damp, although any tears got shed.

 

She had started dating Adrien about a month ago. _Adrien_ , her first love. So why would she be this… selfish?

 

At first it was just study sessions with Alya and Nino, but later there were just the two of them, and then they went for a coffee, and the next day they went to watch that movie everybody kept talking about. And suddenly, even her parents knew him and he was as perfect as she had imagined.

 

But she could barely remember Adrien when Chat Noir was kissing her.

 

She was the worst. She was cheating on both of them. How could she be so despicable? She had tried to stop the random fits of madness that came over her every night before they parted. But then he would look at her with those sinful suggestive eyes without even trying, and he would get near her and she would smell the traces of expensive cologne mixed with leather, sweat, and something so unique from him, and she would be intoxicated.

 

Then his lips would be shy, asking, pleading. And she would give in, sending the promise they made the night before of “this is the last time” to hell.

 

She realized she had hooped her right leg with his when he ran his hand over her thigh and her mind stopped working. She broke with a gasp and his lips still ghosted over hers lazily while she panted. Both were breathing heavily sharing the air.

 

“I’m sorry” she exhaled with a shaking voice that was barely a whisper. He tasted her words more than he heard them.

 

Chat Noir rested his forehead against hers and she saw in his eyes a pain similar to hers. They were both hurting.

 

“Me too.” He mumbled.

 

That night she wished, not for the first time, that both her lovers were the same person. And so did he.


	7. Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to melt the anger away, is with heart-warming kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Angry Kiss  
> Words: 470  
> LadyNoir

“How can you be so reckless?” she demanded hitting his chest with her point finger. Even under the mask, he could tell she was very much angry. Well, he was angry too.

 

“Me? You were the one who jumped right into action before even using your lucky charm! You didn’t have any plan!”

 

“I make them on the fly!” she counterattacked “And I ‘jumped into action’ because you were in danger, you moron!”

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her aside. He passed through her and started pacing angrily by the rooftop they were on.

 

“I wasn’t! _I_ had a plan!”

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know? You didn’t tell me!”

 

He stepped in front of her, piercing green eyes on icy blue ones.

 

“Well, you don’t tell me about your plans, either! But I still get them! I thought that it was the way we worked!”

 

“If it is the way we work, then you should have waited for me to make the stupid pla…!”

 

She didn’t get to finish her statement, because he so rudely, insolently, _deliciously_ interrupted her with a kiss. A very angry, demanding kiss.

 

And she should have pushed him, she really should have. But how, when it was so addictive? All of him: his mouth, his hands, his smell. So she ended up swallowing her pride the same as her words and kissed him back, just as fiercely.

 

He nibbled her lips a little too roughly and she pulled his hair a little too harshly, but it only got them more caught up in the moment.

 

She pulled him down to her height so she didn’t have to keep standing on her tiptoes and he crashed her against him with a tug at her waist, scratching her in the process. She let out a gasp and he swallowed it. They were intoxicated.

 

She hated that his breath always had a faint taste of mint because it made her self-conscious about her own breath. She pushed him and made him walk backwards until he tripped with a concrete jardinière and fell sitting on it. She straddled his hips and crashed his mouth with hers once again.

 

Little by little, the kisses melted the anger away. And as the anger faded, the kisses became gentler and gentler, until the scratches and pulling became caresses and soft squeezes, and the quiet moans were because of pleasure only instead of a mix with pain.

 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled into her glimmering, numbed lips when they parted. She shook her head, detangling her fingers from his hair and neck to cup his face. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked massaging gently her waist where his claws would probably leave a mark. She curved the corners of her lips up slightly.

 

“You’d never, kitty.”


	8. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks about what might be behind that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43) True Love Kiss  
> Words: 658  
> LadyNoir | Marinette/Chat Noir

All Ladybug could do was hope it would work. She got the idea from her teacher and Rose, but she didn’t really know if it was going to work. So, she just grabbed his face and kissed him. And maybe it was because she hasn’t stop to think about it, but she wasn’t expecting to… _feel_.

 

After all it was just a kiss. A kiss has the meaning you want to give to it. It could mean nothing, just a mere method to break the spell. Or it could change everything.

 

She delayed a little on his lips. It was because she wanted to make sure all the evilness was out of him, of course. She had never put a lot of attention to his lips, but now, even covered in a heartless shade of black, they were like a magnet. She knew he hated her at the moment, but then why hasn’t he pulled away? Why didn’t he use his Cataclysm now that she was distracted? Why he relaxed and those lips were… tender?

 

She felt his unarmed hand ran across her cheek again, but this time the caress wasn’t cynical and she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding out by her nose. He tilted his head and she knew it was working, the tingling on their lips evidencing it as the dark magic came out.

 

Or was it the dark magic? Because her heart was hammering in her chest and she could hear it beating wildly.

 

His lips lost the blackness but they continued to kiss, and oh why was she enjoying it so much? She wished her hands weren’t gloved so she could feel his skin on her fingertips.

 

“I knew you loved me.” He said and she snapped her eyes open, waking up with a start.

 

She breathed heavily sitting on her bed, sheets fisted against her chest in the middle of the night. There was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead and she wiped it away. She let out a sigh and fell to the mattress again.

 

“Marinette?” asked Tikki flying to her direction, the scant moonlight that comes in by the window being the only guide for her.

 

“Sorry, Tikki” she apologized combing her bangs away from her face in a restless gesture. “Didn’t mean to wake you… again.”

 

“It’s the third time this week” pointed the kwami, not realizing that it was because it has been three days since _that_ happened. “Is something the matter? Was it a nightmare?”

 

Marinette doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s a nightmare because of what it implies, and it makes her confused. It’s not because… _well_. Even in the darkness, she felt her face blush a little. She doesn’t want to admit it.

 

“No” she finally responds, “It’s not a nightmare, but I guess it’s not exactly a dream, either.” It’s more like a twisted memory, one that keeps getting gentler and gentler every time, looking like a repressed desire rather than a dream.

 

“Oh, Marinette.” Said Tikki having sympathy for her and patting her forehead. Marinette smiles at her and after promising the kwami she would tell her if she dreams about it again, they go back to sleep.

 

Marinette tries to make herself comfortable and remembers what her classmate and her teacher said.

 

The spell can only be broken by a **_true love’s_** kiss.

 

Maybe it worked because _she_ was _his_ true love. But true love doesn’t work that way. If it doesn’t flow in both directions, then it isn’t true love. She stupidly remembers too, that he has called her “princess”, like those fairy tales they were talking about in class.

 

She hides her face in her pillow. She once admitted that if it weren’t for Adrien, she would give Chat Noir a chance. She bites her lips, because even when she doesn’t feel it anymore, she still remembers the sensation.

 Maybe.

 

She decides.


	9. II. Against a Locker Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part of the "Against a Wall Kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41) Against a Locker Kiss  
> Words: 714  
> Adrinette

That day after school, Alya was with the journalism club, attending some stuff about the school blog. It was getting late and Marinette thought she would have to go back home alone, but Adrien surprised her catching up to her when she was picking some of her things from her locker.

 

“Hey, Marinette” he greeted her from behind, and this time she didn’t start. She looked back and gave him a happy smile. Her nervousness had grown out with all the time they spent together even before they started dating, and he liked the way her face lighted up when she talked to him.

 

“Adrien!” she said cheerily, “I thought you already left” she closed her locker and turned around completely to face him.

 

“Without saying goodbye? Never.” He smirked, and she loved the way his eyes gleamed when he did that. A part of her mind tried to tell her that she knew that smirk, but she always shut it, not wanting to acknowledge it. She didn’t want to find similarities between them that make her feel more awful.

 

He leaned on the locker and into her, and she found herself trapped between his eyes and the metal door at her back. She felt delighted.

 

“I actually wanted to invite you to dinner tonight.” He said, locking somewhat uncomfortable. “I know it’s not planned, but I was hoping you’d be free?”

 

“Yes,” Marinette said “I’d love to!”

 

He smiled a little more relaxed.

 

“It’s a formal dinner, you know? I didn’t really wanted to attend, specially because my father is the one who drags me and then I get bored with no one to talk to, but then he said I could invite you because he wanted to meet you, and probably he will give us like, one minute of his time, but I thought you might like to go because it will be full of fashion designers and…”

 

Marinette stopped his rambling with a giggle.

 

“I’d go anywhere with you, Adrien” she smiled to him. She could tell those formal reunions made him uneasy but hopefully having her there would make them more tolerable. He smiled back at her, this time relieved.

 

“Thank you” he said

 

“No, thank _you_ , silly.” She tapped his nose and he leaned in the remaining space to kiss her. Marinette was always so nice, having her around made him feel that he could relax, that he could be more like himself. He loved that. He loved _her_.

 

He felt her melting into the kiss, always so tender when she stroked his face and hair. She smelled like sugar and butter, and he felt himself getting lost in her arms. She tasted like cinnamon and he tried to push aside the thought that he had kissed lips that tasted the same someplace else.

 

Kissing Marinette was easy, like he had done it a thousand times and he knew the dance of her mouth by memory, and they synched together flawlessly and effortlessly. She let out a content sigh and, without thinking, he angled her head to deepen the kiss with a gesture they both knew in someone else. She ran her fingers through his scalp and expected to find ears.

 

It took them a moment to realize that “This is Marinette”, and “This is Adrien” instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir. They broke away with a pinch of panic, like they were burned, or even worse, like they’d been caught.

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Adrien panted, “I didn’t mean to…” to what? To kiss her? No, of course not that. To cheat on her? That was another matter. “To scare you. Did I push too far?”

 

It was the first time they kissed that… passionately, after all.

 

“No, not at all” she said quickly, her cheeks flushed completely. She looked the cutest, and he hoped she thought his own blush was because of the kiss instead of shame. “I just, uh, got a little surprised, that’s all” she gave him a reassuring smile and hoped he attributed the redness on her face to the kiss instead to the remorse.

 

He smiled back at her weakly, and after telling her he would be picking her up at seven, they parted.

 

They couldn’t keep like that. What were they going to do?


	10. III. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Part of "Against a Wall" and "Against a Locker".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21) Last Kiss  
> Words: 711  
> LadyNoir

She had meant to put an end to this by telling him. She knew she was going to break his heart, and hated herself because of that. But what else she could do? She had to be honest with him. He deserved it.

 

But then she realized that she decided to tell Chat Noir instead of Adrien because she knew Chat Noir wouldn’t leave her. _Couldn’t_ leave her. She knew that even if she broke his heart, they still were bonded by the Miraculous, by Paris. They would have to stick together, even if it hurt. She knew she would still have him even if it wasn’t the way she wanted.

 

But there was nothing that could tie Adrien to her like she was tied to Chat Noir. If she broke Adrien’s heart, nothing would keep him by her side, and he would leave her. She was horrible. She decided to keep both of them at a terrible price. But she was hurting too. A lot.

 

It never occurred to her that Chat Noir would admit he was cheating on her too. She was stunned. She was expecting everything but that. And then she was hurting even more, her heart shattering to even smaller pieces. She thought she could not possibly be hurting more. She was wrong.

 

She discovered too that she was burning with jealousy. She knew she didn’t have the right, but oh, she was so jealous, the perspective of someone else close to him was gnawing her inside out. “No, mine.” She thought egotistically, dripping hypocrisy “He’s mine. Only mine.”

 

She was biting back tears when they decided on that same rooftop they were going to stop, this time for sure.

 

Chat Noir caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. How much she was going to miss this. He looked at her eyes and found them glossy, glimmering with the Parisian lights.

 

“Let’s pretend this never happen.” She said with fragile voice.

 

He wanted to tell her that he couldn’t, but he also knew it was for the best. They needed to keep together and save their city. They needed to move on. They needed to forget everything that could have been. So he nodded, and ran his thumb across her chin one last time until his claw teased her bottom lip.

 

“One last kiss?” he asked hopefully, despite he already knew the answer, despite he feared it.

 

She stepped forward and they met halfway. First it was desperate, because after this, there was no more. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he made goosebumps ran across her back when his claws drew rivers on it. It was urgent and aching, trying to delay the inevitable. It was heartbroken.

 

Then it was imperative and demanding. Giving and snatching. It was sharing affection and commanding reciprocity. She nibbled his lips and slid her hands by his chest greedily, as if to mark him, to be able to say that he had been in her arms. He squished her tightly and kissed her fiercely, stealing viciously her breath so she would think of him when she kissed somebody else.

 

Then it was remorseful, pleading and asking for forgiveness, making a pause that wouldn’t last one second to see in each other’s eyes to make sure they understand before joining their lips again. That they were hurting, and that they were sorry it had to be this way, that they didn’t _mean_ it to be this way, but they were not sorry of what they have shared at all.

 

And finally it was tender, loving and a final scream to tell one another that they truly care for them, that they were genuinely in love. With soft caresses and maybe even an indiscreet tear. With the longing of the impossibility and the love of what it could have been. They kissed until it physically hurt, until if they keep doing it, they would start bleeding not only internally.

 

“I love you,” she whispered, holding his face “I truly do.”

 

He gave her a sad smile holding her face and drying her eyes with his thumbs.

 

“And I always will.” He completed.

 

The night wasn’t young anymore when they parted with heavy hearts and a feeling of drowning.


	11. Sloppy/Drunk Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching akumas would be easy if she wasn't sleepy, or acting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3) Drunk/Sloppy Kiss  
> Words: 2381  
> LadyNoir

Marinette would swear if you asked that she was very much pleased to go and pick up Manon after School. Alya tortured her all the way to the kinder garden until she admitted that she wanted to work on some designs, but she couldn't say no.

 

She liked Manon, but she would have to babysit her again until her mother was out of that unexpected reunion at the office, the reason she had to go and pick her up in the first place, which means, no designing that afternoon.

 

What Marinette didn't expect to find was a commotion when she and Alya arrived. A lot of parents were piling up at the gates of the kinder garden, wondering why the teachers haven't open the gates, and where the children were.

 

They had practically to break in, just to find everyone inside unconscious. After a brief panic, they realized they were only sleeping. The parents tried to wake their kids, but if they did, the kids only managed to open their eyes a few seconds to mumble a few incoherent, sleepy words before falling asleep again.

 

Marinette was lifting Manon on her arms when Alya's phone beeped. She unlocked it and both friends watched the news. A new akuma, who called herself Dream Maker, was making everyone in Paris fall asleep, especially children. She had a big storybook on her hand and used it to read rhymes, making words fly out of the pages. If the words touched someone, that person would fall asleep.

 

Marinette knew she had to get going, so she made a random excuse and left Manon with Alya, saying she was going to get her mother. She felt bad for leaving Alya with the responsibility, but she had to stop Dream Maker.

 

What Marinette and Alya didn't know was that it was kind of Manon's fault.

 

When the naptime arrived at the kinder garden, the shy teacher tried to tell some relaxing stories for the children to fall asleep. But then Manon started jumping from here to there telling her classmates about the princess of Nespar, the unicorns, the goblin king and so many other things that soon nobody wanted to sleep, they wanted to play princesses, princes and goblins from Nespar.

 

And that way, the poor teacher ran out of the classroom completely incapable of making them sleep, and that was when Papillion send his black butterfly to the crying teacher. And now, it was up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to save the Parisians.

 

Adrien was at the park, skateboarding with Nino when the akuma flew past their heads.

 

"It's not time to play, good kids take naps at midday!" She yelled, and the words flew out of her book, chasing people around and making them fall asleep right then and there when they got hit.

People started to disperse; already knowing they should run when they saw an akuma. Adrien looked around for a place to hide and transform.

 

"Naughty teenagers should as well sleep, and of the life of an adult dream!" The words hit Nino and he fell face first to the ground. Adrien yelled his name and went to see if he was okay, only to discover that his friend was sound asleep, mumbling something about bills, work, and how much it sucked to be an adult. Adrien suspected it had to do with the rhyme.

 

After finding a hiding spot, Adrien became Chat Noir, just in time to catch up to Ladybug, who landed in the middle of the park, watching the disaster. After telling her to stay away from the flying letters, they followed Dream Maker jumping above the rooftops, and caught up to her when she was heading for a nearby school.

 

"Hey, sleeping beauty witch!" Chat Noir called, making his baton spin in his hand "Don't you think it's too early to go to bed?"

 

The akuma turned around and looked at them pissed and snarled.

 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She exclaimed, a purple butterfly silhouette glowing on her face "Hand over those Miraculous Stones, or watch this city be blown!" more letters jumped out of the book and the superheroes leaped in opposite directions to evade them.

 

"Dream Maker!" Screamed Ladybug "you can't go around making people fall asleep, wake them up!"

 

"Never!" She squeaked, "Naughty children must sleep forever!" She then opened her book again and recited, " If the kitty and the lady fall asleep, their Miraculous I will steal!"

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir made their weapons spin to use them as a shield and then went for an attack, making the fight begin. Flying yoyos, swift batons, a lot of punches and some dodges later, they decided this villain was good. And she hadn't stopped saying silly nursery rhymes all the battle. The akuma was obviously inside her book, so they had to take it away.

 

"So Ladybug would leave me alone, let her dream of what distracts her the most!" Screamed the akuma when she was close enough of the superhero.

 

Ladybug dodged the flying words but one 'c' grazed her arm, making her stumble at the edge of a building.

 

"Ladybug!" Screamed Chat Noir, worried that she wasn't reacting or using her yoyo. He jumped just in time to catch her, landing at the bottom of the building, carrying her like a princess.

 

Dream Maker laughed and escaped heading to the nearby school, going to make more children fall asleep. Chat Noir watched her go and grunted, then looked down to Ladybug, who strangely hadn't jumped out of his arms yet. He was stunned when he noticed the dreamy expression she was giving him and he hadn’t see in her face before.

 

"Ladybug? Are you ok?" He asked confused, arching an eyebrow.

 

She looped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

 

"Never been better." She said with a dreamy sigh.

 

Chat Noir's eyes went wide when he understood.

 

"Oh, no. You got hit, didn't you?"

 

She giggled. Yes, she _giggled_. Like a mere teenager in love, with rosy cheeks, batting eyelashes and all. He blinked, and didn’t realize his mouth opened a little bit.

 

Ladybug, in the other hand, knew she was dreaming. It was evident due to the fogginess that was surrounding everything. In one moment, she was fighting with an akuma and the next, she was having the most wonderful dream she had ever had. Because what could possibly be more wonderful than having Adrien, the boy of her dreams, be Chat Noir, her flirty partner against crime? They were quite alike, actually. Funny she hadn't noticed before.

 

She decided she liked this dream and she would take advantage of it, of the fact that now Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person and she wasn’t nervous when she was wearing a mask. After all, if it was a dream, what could possibly go wrong?

 

She blinked slowly, because her lids were really heavy.

 

“Well, it doesn’t bother me at all” he said twisting a mischievous smile “but you are dreaming and we have to catch her before all Paris is asleep.”

 

He was about to put her down, but he stopped abruptly when she giggled again, nuzzling the crook of his neck and sending shivers down his left side.

 

“Of course I’m dreaming, silly kitty” she said, eyes closed “I dream with you every night!”

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

 

Underneath her mask, Ladybug cheeks were tinted an adorable shade of pink. She put a fist on her mouth and tried to hide her giggles. Chat Noir was sure he found that gesture familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember where he had seen it before.

 

He shook his head to concentrate. Usually their flirty exchanges didn’t take them so much time nor made them lose sight of the akuma, so he finally put her down and she sighed, resigned.

 

“We have to turn her back to normal before she reach the next school” he said, but she was slouching, clearly fighting to not close her eyes.

 

He took her by the hand and started running, but she tripped. Her body was heavy and drowsy, like she didn’t have any sleep and still someone had taken her out of bed anyways. She felt tired and if her partner hadn’t caught her, she would have ended on the floor.

 

“Oops” she chuckled rubbing her eye “I’m reeeeallllly…” she yawned “…sleepy”

 

`Yeah, I noticed” thought Chat Noir. He tried to think quickly, then he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind like he would usually do on a normal day when their coquettish banter wouldn’t have taken long.

 

“There is no other option, My lady” he said turning and looking at her over his shoulder “You’ll have to climb on my ba…” before he could finish, she was already wrapping her arms and legs around him, a content smile on her sleepy face.

 

“Alright, that’s new” he mumbled, before he ran after the akuma.

 

Dream Maker was already in the school and Chat Noir could hear the kids and teacher trying to get away. He leaned so she could get down, but when he looked back he realized she was sound asleep.

 

“Ladybug? Ladybug!”

 

“I’m awake!” she exclaimed snapping her head up with a start.

 

They managed to get in the school and Ladybug helped evacuate the people while her partner distracted Dream Maker. The akuma said another rhyme and it almost hit him, but Ladybug threw her yoyo, which hit the letters and deviated them. She was aiming to Chat Noir, really. She wanted to yank him in her direction, but it worked anyways.

 

“Thanks, My Lady.” He said, turning to her when she approached “I’m guessing you feel better?”

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him once again.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a no”.

 

“Send the lovebirds to sleep, and the battle I win!” The words flew in their direction and Chat Noir had to wrap his arms around her to so he could make them leap out of the way.

 

“You saved us again!” she smiled happily “You are so agile you deserve a reward!”

 

“Wha…?”

 

He was interrupted again when she planted a sloppy kiss on his face, right between the left corner of his nose and his upper lip.

 

“Aw, I missed. Stay still” she grabbed his cheek with the hand she didn’t have looped around his shoulders but before she could repeat the action, Dream Maker send more rhymes in their direction, and he leaped again.

 

“Use your lucky charm!” he whispered hiding behind an upside down desk. The school was already a mess.

 

She looked at him with heavy lids and a suggestive smile.

 

“You don’t want your reward?”

 

He blushed, of course. Madly.

 

“Wha…? I, wh… of course!” he felt something stuck in his throat when he confirmed that, “But!” he continued when she leaned with purpose, grabbing her face before she could get any closer. “But, only when you are not acting like you are drunk.”

 

Then her smile fell and her eyes watered. Yes, actually watered, and he felt panic ascending in his veins.

 

“You don’t want to kiss me?” she mumbled with quivering voice and his panic increased and mixed with remorse. He was not sure if he was doing the right thing. He didn’t want to take advantage of the situation, but she seemed so hurt. “You don’t want to kiss me even in my dreams!” she sobbed.

 

“No, no!” he denied quickly. Then something fell – or exploded he wasn’t really sure – at the other side of their hiding place and Dream Maker said another rhyme with a sing-song voice trying to find them. “I do, I swear.” He continued, turning his gaze to her again and looked at her eyes intensely, trying to keep calm. “If you still want to do it after this is over, I _swear_ we’ll kiss, but now you have to use your lucky charm and make a plan, ok?”  

 

She gulped, probably swallowing the tears she didn’t shed and then nodded, and he sighed, relieved. She stood up and she didn’t seem so sleepy anymore.

 

“Hey, Dream Maker!” she called, imitating her partner “Over here! Lucky Charm!” she threw her yoyo in the air, and received a chalkboard eraser instead.

 

“There you are!” the villain exclaimed, “Prepare to dream and your Miraculous to give!”

 

More words flew on her direction and she made her yoyo spin as a shield. Chat Noir didn’t waste time and started to claim Dream Maker attention, so he would give Ladybug some time.

 

She looked around searching for items to glow red and black so she could form a plan. When she got it, she called her partner. “Chat Noir, the bookshelf!”

 

He turned his eyes to two huge bookshelves as large as a whole wall, and activated his Cataclysm to destroy one of them, the one which was supporting the other from falling due to all the disaster. All the books fell on top of the akuma, and so did the bookshelf, knocking her out. Ladybug used the chalkboard eraser to hit Dream Maker’s hand so she let go of the book before she got buried with all the others.

 

Chat Noir jumped and with an acrobatic, he picked up the book and landed beside his partner against crime.

 

“Here you go, my Lady.”

 

She felt grateful, because all her energy has been spent and she was about to fall asleep. She picked the book and split it in two. When the little white butterfly flew away after being purified, so did her sleepiness. That way, cleaning the city was easy as reading a fairy tale.

 

“Mission Accomplished!” they chimed, bumping their fists together.

 

Chat Noir then wiggled his eyebrows at her direction. “I believe you still own me a reward” he teased, “After all, I _did_ save…”

 

She seemed to love interrupting him today, so she did it one last time, planting a kiss on his cheek and staying there for a few seconds.

 

“Thank you.” She said, her voice full with sincerity.

 

He didn’t think he was going to get anything, so he stood there, stunned. He guessed, even black cats were lucky from time to time.


	12. IV. Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Part! It's the last one but it's gonna have an epilogue. I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Jealous Kiss  
> Words: 2331

  **19\. Jealous Kiss**

**Words: 2331**

Marinette kept her gaze on her open notebook with her hands between her legs when the teacher dismissed the class. The pages were blank and she felt numb, but she didn’t want to lift her eyes. She didn’t want to see Adrien’s back, walking away. She just wanted for him to leave the classroom so she could wait a few minutes and then walk to her house.

 

She doesn’t want to have to walk in front of him to leave the room, because it hurt. It hurt so much that she could feel her soul bleeding. They haven’t talk to each other in three weeks. _Three agonizing weeks_ , and she can barely look at him when they are fighting the forces of evil. Three weeks since they… realize _it_.

 

All Alya and Nino knew were that neither of them were handling the break up well. They didn’t understand because one day after school they were just as lovey-dovey as they always were and then the next day they were heartbroken.

 

Marinette remembers all the tears and the pain and the apologies they both shared. She said she was sorry, he said he was sorry. He said he forgave her, she said she forgave him. But it wasn’t that easy. They knew the trust was damaged, even if it was because they were so madly in love that they have fallen for each other _twice_.

 

They have decided, of course, to take some time, but as the nights with insomnia came one after another and another, she started to think that maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe Adrien would decide that he couldn’t forgive her after all. Maybe she didn’t deserve him. Maybe she didn’t deserve this. Maybe she had to move on, even if it meant leaving her heart shattered behind.

 

“Marinette” Alya called softly. They were the only two left ones in the room, and she finally looked up, without seeing anything really.

 

Alya always saw Adrien’s longing stare at her friend before he left, but she didn’t think it was a good idea to tell Marinette. She was hurting badly enough.

 

“Sorry” her friend responded. “Let’s go home.”

 

They stopped to talk a little by the lockers. Some other students were around, but neither Nino nor Adrien were on sight, probably already gone so they took their time.

 

“How are you feeling? Better?” Alya asked her.

 

Marinette loved her because she didn’t ask questions that she had to respond with a lie. She loved her even more because she didn’t ask questions she already knew the answer for. She was not okay.

 

“Better” Marinette confirmed, closing her locker with the same tired, emotionless expression she had worn the past week.

 

“You want me to come over to your house again?”

 

“No,” Marinette shook her head “I know you have things to do too.” She gave her a small smile “I’m…” she bit back the lie “better, remember?”

 

Alya smiled at her effort and bravery.

 

“Right.”

 

“Hey, Marinette” said a third voice. The girls looked up. “Uh-um, hi” It was Nathaniel.

 

“Hi” she responded, faking a smile in his direction.

 

He handed her a wrapped box.

 

“Here, the class noticed you were kind of sad, so we make this for you. They asked me to give it to you. We hope you like it.”

 

Marinette looked at the box then at him. Her smile turned genuine. Behind Nathaniel, on the other line of lockers were some of her classmates, smiling at her. She waved, touched.

 

“Thanks” she said, taking it “I’m sure I will.”

 

Alya leaned against the lockers, a happy smile on her lips. Nathaniel looked at her and she nodded nonchalantly.

 

“And, uh, I also wanted to ask you something.” He said nervously.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I was wondering, if you were free, maybe we could go out on Saturday? I have never gone on a guided visit to the Palais Garnier, and I was hoping you would want to come with me? If you’d like…”

 

Marinette blinked, he had caught her unguarded. Nathaniel was so sweet, but she didn’t think she could manage a date right now. She opened her mouth to talk, but a locker door slammed shut at the other end of the hall and everyone jumped, then turned to the sound.

 

“She’s not.” Adrien said matter-of-factly.

 

Everyone had been paying attention at their gift being delivered that they didn’t notice Adrien and Nino walking into the locker room.

 

The blonde walked to them, a stoic expression painted on his face.

 

“She’s not free.”

 

Nino bit his lip, knowing that Adrien tended to be kind of impulsive when he was exalted. And right now, he was clearly not in control of his jealousy. But almost everyone else let their jaws drop, not accustomed to have Adrien angry.

 

She didn’t look at him, and his expression sank. Their eyes only met for a fraction of second when he was walking to her. He feared to have gone too far, but it was too late to step back.

 

Nathaniel looked at him confused, then at Marinette, expecting a reply from her still. Alya did the same, ready to intervene if her friend chickened out. But Marinette was rarely intimidated when it came to stand up for herself.

 

“I…” her voice sounded a little shaky so she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Nathaniel but I _am_ busy. Maybe next time.” She looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. He sighed and stepped back.

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

It was like a cue for everyone to run. No one was naïve enough to not feel the heavy atmosphere that suddenly invaded the room. Nino and Alya stayed, but since neither of their friends moved, they left too after exchanging a glance.

 

Marinette decided that if she kept staring at her shoes, she was gonna combust, and not in a god way. She finally faced him, and held her breath. He was close enough to touch and yet _not for her to touch_. He was looking at her intensely and she realized she was not the only one scared, nor the only one who didn’t know what to say.

 

He wanted to apologize, but at the same time didn’t want to have only apologizes between them anymore.

 

“Sorry about that” he said anyways, because he didn’t know what else to offer, “I got carried away.”

 

Marinette shrugged and hugged herself, not finding her voice but giving him a calm expression so he knew she was not mad. She might have been in other occasion, but he let her space to confirm or deny his statement, so she let it pass.

 

She hugged herself, but not because of the temperature, even if it was kind of chilly. She was wearing the sweater he once commented she looked especially cute in, and she felt her cheeks starting to heat up under his gaze.

 

He gripped his bag tightly. It was implicit that they had to talk, but he decided to let her make the decision.

 

“Do you…” she started, “Let’s…” she cleared her throat. “Do you have time?” she ended up asking, because he always had a million places to be. “You think we could… we could, go… somewhere?”

 

It was like she was back to square one, when she stuttered every time they talked. She felt silly, and wanted to disappear. But Adrien nodded, and he seemed relived.

 

“Yes.” He said firmly.

 

He turned off his phone, because even if he had free the afternoon, he didn’t want someone calling him with a stupid “emergency” when he’s with her. Even less when they need to talk without interruptions.

 

And so they walked by the sidewalk. Marinette was still holding herself and he wished he could do it for her. He wished he could still hold her hand, that he could still plant a kiss on her temple while they walked. How much he wished he could still call her his.

 

The true is that they have talked several times before, but there were always something that got in the way and didn’t let them do what they really wanted, what they ached to do, or what they considered would be better. Guiltiness, selfishness, a mixture of both.

 

They have already exposed what they felt, and why they couldn’t stop what was happening, so there were few words that remained unsaid. Now, she was struggling with the realization that even if Adrien was still reluctant to be with her, he couldn’t stand the thought of her with someone else. And when she tried to think of some other girl walking by his side, she knew she would die of jealousy if he started dating another person. The thought alone made her chest ache and her throat close.

 

They stopped by La Seine, not far from the bridge, under a tree. The day was cloudy and humid, so there were not a lot of people around, and the ones that were wandering, were on the bridge, so they had some space.

 

She looked at him and tried to forget the fact that he was using the scarf she made for him and he still didn’t know that wasn’t from his father. She would make him more scarfs if he were still hers.

 

“What are we going to do?” she asked before the silence became a constant, but it wasn’t a question that expected to be answered. It was just a frustration being freed.

 

He didn’t know what to tell her. He wanted to just kiss her until she forgot they had broken up almost a month ago.

 

He raised a hand to touch her cheek, and when she didn’t pull away he stepped closer and hold her face taking in greedily the texture of her skin. She sighed closing her eyes. They hadn’t touched in so long. Sure they have grabbed each other once or twice while fighting, but it was not the same. Definitely poor when their suits deprived them from nude touch.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

_“I want for you to not let me go, ever.”_ She screamed in her mind, but instead she bit her lip.

 

He thought of those lips being kissed for someone who was not him and felt his blood boil. His eyes changed a little. Determination grew in them so he swallowed his fears and dragged her gently to him, close to his face so she could stare directly into his green orbs. He noticed she held her breath.

 

“Marinette, tell me what do you want to do.” He said softly but firmly. “Whatever it is, just tell me.”

 

She swallowed. She knew he was asking to stop dancing with the situation. Whatever she decided he would yield. If she told him to go away he was going to do it. But she didn’t want him to go away. She wanted to keep like this forever. She wanted to be in his arms and stare at his irises forever. She wanted to be wrapped with his presence and taste his mouth every single day of her life.

 

“I want you. ” She mumbled, “Both of you.”

 

She moved her arms to hug him, to keep him close, and never be apart again.

 

“I want Adrien to be with me forever, I want Chat Noir to be with me always.” She swallowed once again, because her throat was sore with tears “I want you.”

 

He kept staring at her for a few seconds, waiting for a “but”, _expecting_ a “but”. It didn’t come.

 

It was like his heart started beating again just then. He pulled her into him and squeezed her tightly. He could feel her heart jumping inside her ribcage and he smiled, relieved and happy. Maybe she was just starting to be able to breath too. He was sure she could feel his heartbeat as well, and savored the sensation of those two thumps together.

 

He remember one of the few things that have been left unsaid, and decided that it was the only one that shouldn’t remain like that.

 

“I love you,” he swore. “I want you too.”

 

“I love you too” she responded fervently.

 

He breathed her in and she smiled, feeling lightheaded. Adrien started kissing his way up to her face until he reached her lips and her heart leaped. It hadn’t leaped with excitement because of his kisses in so long, when she stopped feeling the butterflies in her stomach when they started dating.

 

He kissed her sweetly. He kissed her possessively. He kissed her like it was their first kiss and their last kiss at the same time. In a way it was like a first kiss.

 

She tasted like the best dessert he was ever gonna lay his hands on, and he tasted like the stars she didn’t knew she could touch. It was fresh air to have him back, and it was a warm welcome to have her back. He was never going to let her get away again. He didn’t want to have to snatch her from somebody else’s claws. Only _his_ claws could hold her.

 

He delighted on the fact that he could finally get drunk in her again, “ _Mine, mine, mine.”_ He repeated in his head over and over again, pressing her against him avariciously. She broke with a giggle and he realized he said it that out loud between kisses. He blushed. He usually kept his most possessive side to himself, except maybe on a few occasions when he was Chat Noir, but it was always playfully.

 

Still, her eyes gleamed like the sea when she grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands and pulled him down to her again.

 

“Silly kitty” she breathed into his lips “You are mine too.”

 

And before they could kiss again, they took a moment to read into each other eyes, and they understood.

 

They were going to be ok.

 


	13. V. Before Bed Kiss and Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part!! And epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35\. Before Bed Kiss and 36. Good Morning Kiss  
> Words: 1751

There’s no colder rain that the one that pours in winter. Ladybug and Chat Noir were drenching wet just a few minutes after the Parisian sky decided to come undone. The droplets were freezing, almost snow.

 

“Get in, quick.” Chat Noir said in a rush while opening the window of his bedroom. They were near the Eiffel Tower when the rain started to pour, so it was only logical that they raced to his house. Not even villains would go outside to cause trouble at midnight with this weather.

 

Ladybug stood there hugging herself with strands of wet hair sticking to her face when her partner turned to her after closing the window. Before either of them could say anything, Tikki flew off the earrings without a warning and one second later Plagg followed.

 

“Cheese!” he screamed flying directly to the minibar Adrien had in his room, obviously to fill his kwami’s – and now Tikki’s too – needs.

 

“Crackers!” she seconded, chasing him.

 

They opened the minibar and started to prepare and eat the only snack they could agree on. Cheese and crackers.

 

Marinette discovered she was soaked wet even with her civilian clothes and Adrien was the same.

 

“Geez, at least you could have waited until we dry.” He complained, turning on the heater with the remote.

 

“You were already wet.” said Plagg with his tiny mouth full.

 

“Easier to dry leather and spandex than cotton.” Adrien added sending him a look while he went for towels to his bathroom.

 

“Sorry, Marinette” Tikki apologized with her red face covered in crumbs.

 

“ ‘s ok, T-Tikki” she was trembling. She hadn’t moved from where she was standing not wanting to make a mess, but a puddle had started to form by her feet.

 

“Here,” Adrien said from behind wrapping her with a large, thick green towel. “Use the bathroom first. I’ll get you something to change.”

 

“T-thanks,” she said trying to keep her teeth from quivering too much.

 

She turned and headed to the bathroom, Adrien passing through her after affectionately petting her hair and she turned bright red when she noticed that he had taken off his shirt and sweater, and his chest was bare. She hurried to hide, disappearing behind the door not wanting to stare at the drops that were running down his spine from the tips of his hair. At least her face was not cold anymore.

 

He knocked a few moments later and handed her one of his pajamas. They were silk, light blue and had his monogram on the shirt pocket. She teased him for it. He took his revenge when it was his turn to step out of the bathroom and found her already laying on his bed underneath the covers. He grinned and turned off the lights.

 

“You like my bed, Princess?” he asked mischievously crawling his way up to her side. “Very bold of you to wait for me here.”

 

Despite half her face has hidden behind the sheets, he could tell she was blushing.

 

“Oh, shut it. It’s not like it’s the first time I spend the night here.” She rebutted. “Well, most of it. I’ll have to leave before my dad gets up.”

 

He tangled an arm around her waist and dragged her close, nuzzling her face before pulling her to the crock of his neck.

 

“We have a few hours and it’s still pouring outside. Let’s rest for now.” He whispered, and she loved the way his breath felt against her skin.

 

At first, Marinette had been surprised that Adrien was a lot of a cuddler, but then she remembered he hasn’t really been shown a lot of physical affection, and she wasn’t surprised anymore. And of course, she was more than eager to pet him, hug him, kiss him, cuddle him or anything he needed whenever he needed it, like now.

 

“Good night, Princess.” He kissed the top of her hair, but it was not enough.

 

Marinette crawled up and met his lips, slow and gentle. His thumb made circles on her waist over the silk, but his hands didn’t roam over her back like they usually did. She smiled into the kiss. He dared to think he could scare her just because they were lying, that silly kitty.

 

“Good night, kitty cat.” She whispered with amusement in her voice and heavy lids. “Sweet dreams.”

 

“Hopefully about you, my lady” he grinned lazily, tiredness settling in his voice. “Will you reciprocate?”

 

She giggled.

 

“Why of course” she nuzzled into his neck again sleepily and sighed contently. She felt his fingers tangling in her damp hair and felt delightedly trapped. She wished the night would last forever.

 

Tikki and Plagg had long ago settled themselves in the cat bed Adrien bought for his kwami and were fast asleep when their human partners joined them, and even though Marinette and Adrien didn’t have problems admitting it contrary to their kwamis, they slept better when they were together.

 

The night didn’t last forever as she wished, though. Her phone beeped breaking the silence at 3:00 a.m. with the alarm, her father’s usually morning line-up. He didn’t usually check on her when he got up, but it would be stupid and pointless to risk it. She groaned. Her muscles were still sore and they have been so tired that they haven’t even moved while sleeping.

 

“No.” Adrien muttered tightening his grip on her. “Stay” His voice was heavy with sleep.

 

“Can’t.” She responded with her eyes still closed.

“Please.”

 

She groaned again. He was her doom. She mumbled his name in a lame excuse of a scold and tried to awake, but if it was difficult waking up when she was alone, it was nearly impossible to leave the bed when he was holding her back.

 

It took her half an hour to get up between stolen minutes of more sleep and detangling herself of the sheets and him. His final try was a sloppy kiss and it nearly worked. He usually joked saying that if he couldn’t have a proper ‘good morning kiss’ at least she could give him one before she left.

 

Marinette asked Tikki to slap her before jumping off the window because she didn’t want to fall off a building while returning home.

 

The lights in the bakery told her that her dad was already up and working, but she knew that much. She fell straight to her bed using the terrace and Tikki flew out of the earrings. They fell asleep instantly.

 

When she woke up for sure the next morning, she realized she was still wearing Adrien’s pajamas. At this point of their relationship she didn’t even blushed, but still felt bashful. She debated internally between keeping it until next time or to bring it to school but decided against it. She would just die if someone saw it by mistake.

 

Of course, he wasn’t so much worried about that.

 

“Good morning, Marinette.” He greeted her using her normal name by the school door and kissed her cheek. He always useed her real name when they had company, that sly cat. “Good Morning, Alya.” He smiled to her friend.

 

“Morning, Adrien.” Alya responded. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

 

“I had a good night sleep.” He said and then winked at his girlfriend. Not satisfied with that, he handed her a paper bag. “Forgot something yesterday?”

 

This time, of course she blushed. Just a little.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She knows Alya is going to ask, but thank her luck Nino arrives at that moment and the question is left untold.

 

Later that afternoon, they went out to a cafeteria to grab lunch. Alya’s been busy with some paper which Marinette’s not sure is a Ladyblog’s entry or something for the school blog, but it kept her on the table, tablet and notebook open, guarding it with her while the boys were in line.

 

Marinette was trying to sneak some food into Adrien’s bag where both kwamis were hiding – they have been sharing hiding spots since their identities were revealed in order to not get that bored – when Alya’s voice startled her.

 

“You are cute, you know?” she said suddenly.

 

“Huh?” Marinette looked up at her.

 

“You and Adrien. You are cute.” She explained pointing at her and then at him in the distance with her mechanical pencil. “I mean, I know you just got back together and all. And seriously I’m still offended by your vagueness on the matter,” she saw Marinette’s opening her mouth to protest so she continued quickly “But. It’s ok, it was between you two.” She smiled and her friend relaxed a little.

 

“What I’m trying to say here,” Alya kept going “Is that I thought you might be a little awkward at first, but you weren't. You are just as crazily in love as you were before. No, actually you seem to be even more.”

 

Marinette felt her face heat. It was kinda true. Before their “break up”, there was a part of her holding back because she felt horrible for being in love with two different people, and betraying them both. Now she knew Adrien felt the same back then. But after the stupid, angsty misunderstanding was cleared, they have been loving each other with all they got, without restrictions. She guessed it was noticeable even for other people’s eyes.

 

Marinette shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

 

“Yeah, I guess… I guess the momentary separation was healthy for our relationship in a way” she offered.

 

“And even though you are still cute” Alya laughed leaning on the back of her chair. “Instead of gross” she winked at her so she knew she was teasing. “You kiss on the cheek every morning and every evening when Nino and I are there. Very considerate, sacrificing your good morning and good night kisses for us.”

 

Marinette laughed nervously, pushing the paper bag under her chair with her feet.

 

“U-uh, yeah… cute.”

 

Nino and Adrien arrived at that moment with their food and Alya put her things back in her bag.

 

“Here you go, my lady.” Adrien said sitting next to her and putting her food in front of her. “Hope you’re still hungry.” He kissed her cheek for good measure and she saw Alya rolled her eyes playfully in front of her and mouthed a “See? Cute.”

 

Marinette decided at that moment that she would never tell her friend that most of her good night and good morning kisses with Adrien were not on the cheek and usually happened on a bed, his or hers.


	14. Kiss on naughty bits / Soulmate Scars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night after defeating an Akuma that left them covered in scratches, they seem willing to discover who their soulmate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Kiss on naughty bits and Soul mate scars AU*  
> Words: 4783  
> * Soulmate AU: [Scars] The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.

If you have told Ladybug that she would be cursing fashion before the day ended she would have laughed. Hard.

 

But curse fashion.

 

Fashion was the reason she was covered in scratches. Some light, some deep, but every single one stung and glimmered with at least a faint trace of blood. The bigger ones actually bled.

 

Well, it wasn’t exactly because of fashion itself, but it was because a frustrated fashion designer wanna-be who got akumatizated out of stress because of a competition Marinette herself entered. And she had to admit, it was hard.

 

Of course, it didn’t excuse the fact that the other guy tried to ruin every single piece of design that came to his view. With needles.

 

Every single kind of needle you could think of, the akuma had. Long thin needles, thick short needles, small needles that no human could possibly put a thread in it, big needles that no thread could be thick enough to justify, and all of them were the sharpest needles she had ever come across in her entire life. So of course that even after she and Chat Noir defeated him, they were covered in scratches.

 

The sun was about to set when they arrived at the house they usually used to patch up. It was a normal sized, pretty house but by the furniture she could tell the owners had style and money. It was always unoccupied but clean. Chat Noir said they could use it however they liked, whenever they liked. He said she could use it even if he was not with her during a patrol or something. She had been wary at first, but he proved that he had keys, so she knew the house was probably his.

 

He admitted that it was going to be, if he wanted, when he was legal age. She didn’t ask more out of respect. Knowing that the house was safe and that they were not trespassing was enough. Funny that despite that he gave her a copy of the keys, they still get in using the windows to separate bedrooms.

 

Since nobody was in the house besides them, the kwamis went to the kitchen to recharge and Marinette used her few minutes alone to check her body using the mirror. Her arms were covered with red thin cuts. She took off her shirt and realized that _that one damn attack_ left her back specially marked. Surely Chat Noir’s chest was the same. That one hit totally got them.

 

She had three other lacerations on her face and wondered how she was going to explain those. When Tikki came back, she put on her shirt again, wincing at the sting when the cloth brushed her skin. The suit was once more free from tears and she was probably going to end with her skin raw by the end of the night. When she was anew Ladybug a few seconds later, she left the room.

 

It was November, so the weather was getting chilly and since the house was always empty, it was also always cold too. Chat Noir was already in the kitchen turning on the coffee maker, so she turned on the electric fireplace that was in the living room. He returned with the aid kit they kept in the bathroom and opened it after sitting next to her on the fluffy carpet.

 

“You first,” he said, and she knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. She sighed, tired but with a small smile dancing on the corner of her lips and turned away from him.

 

“I can’t see.” She said simply, taking her pigtails in her hands and moving them out of the way.

 

He realized she was asking for him to help her take off the suit and gulped. He searched for the tiny zipper that was at her back and undid it slowly with a trembling hand. He averted his eyes when she pulled her arms off the spandex and hugged it to her chest. He would probably have marveled at her skin if it weren’t full of stinging marks. He could tell she had gone a little tense, so he tried to lighten up the mood.

 

“I hope it doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks; you got a lot, my Lady.” He ran one finger through one of the larger ones and she hissed. “S-sorry!”

 

“I was hoping it looked better than it hurt, actually.” She sighed and wetted her lips. His unforeseen caress almost made her shiver.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna take off my glove, ok? I don’t wanna hurt you more.” She nodded and he took off his right glove. Luckily he was wearing his ring in his left hand today.

 

He cleaned the dirt of the fight and traces of blood from the wounds with a gauze and alcohol, and she tried her best to ignore the sting. It was surprisingly easy because “ _Oh la la, those are his actual fingers touching my bare skin_ ” was the only thing in her mind. She denied even to herself the fact that it was his skin against hers what actually got her jumping every now and then instead of the alcohol against her sensitive flesh.

 

She knew it was pretty evident she had gotten goosebumps and also that her face was heating up. At least he couldn’t see that. He was oddly quiet, very concentrated in his job, sending shivers down her spine every time his fingertips brushed her back and arms. This time, it was her turn to swallow. She could tell he had pianist hands. Soft, firm, precise and skilled. It was a little bit surprising.

 

“There” he finally said. “I’m gonna rub some ointment on the bigger ones and then you are good to go.”

 

“Not going anywhere until your wounds are treated too.”

 

“Aw, my lady. You do care.” His teasing tone was a better balm than the smelly medicine his warm, soft, _distracting_ fingers were massaging gently on her, careful not to hurt her. She almost sighed relieved at the opportunity to get rid of the awkwardness that she was still trying to discover from where it came from.

 

“Of course I do, silly cat.” She answered smugly “Who else would watch my back while I kick the Akuma's butt?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Thankfully I’m the only one who can, then.” The statement was harmless enough to be innocent, but it also made her think that he was more right than he thought. She wouldn’t let just anyone touch her the way he was doing. Her blush deepened and he could see it in the back of her neck.

 

“But still, hurry up. I don’t wanna get home so late again.” She continued trying to sound casual. “Last time I got almost no sleep.”

 

“Would you like for me to kiss it better, then?” she could hear the grin in his voice, “That would be way faster. We would be done as fast as I’ve kissed every single one of your scratches.”

 

He ran one of his fingers across one thin, deep cut and this time she did shiver. She got mad at herself.

 

It had been like this for the past few weeks. She had been more aware of all the times they held hands or every time they touched during a fight, or the way she tried to be extra sure he didn’t take unnecessary risks while defending Paris. Not to mention that his flirting always seemed to left a trace of red on her face lately.

 

He had never proposed to kiss her wounds before. Of course, that is something you just do _not_ do carelessly. Kissing someone’s wounds is the ultimate expression of love because it takes the pain away. It takes even the scar away. If you are soulmates, that is.

 

She remembers she was five years old when her father told her the story of how he and her mother discovered they were soulmates while he baked Christmas cookies. He said that they were five too, just like she was at the moment. He scraped his knee and her mother kissed it better, and then the scrap went away.

 

She thought her parents were very lucky because they knew each other right from the start. Instead, she’s been living in uncertainty all this time. She wanted Adrien to be her soulmate, but she could just not simply appear out of nowhere and ask him to kiss her scratches or scraped knees. Even less offer to kiss his. Once she saw Chloé tried to force him to accept her kiss when he got a paper cut during class. She was just not about to do the same.

 

And then there was Chat Noir. Who despite his flirtatious nature, had never been disrespectful. Nor asked for a kiss to his wounds or to kiss hers despite all the opportunities he had had, until now. And she discovered she wanted to know.

 

She wanted to get rid of the uncertainty. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she have spent some nights wondering what it would be like to have Chat Noir as her soulmate. They would have to reveal themselves, of course. Would he have green eyes too without the mask? She could tell he was handsome, regardless she could only see half of his face. He had also a golden heart that never failed to warm hers.

 

“Oh, really?” she found herself saying using the same carefree tone he used, hoping he wouldn’t notice the slight quiver on her voice “Why don’t you do it, then?”

 

She felt him stiffen at her back. The ointment slipped from his fingers to the aid kit box again and his eyes went wide.

 

“M-my lady?”

 

“Kiss me.” She said, then bit her tongue. “Kiss my cuts, I mean.”

 

She wanted to turn and wink. She wanted to smile smugly and crack a joke so he would play along, but she discovered she couldn’t. Her insides were a knot and surely her smile would come out as a grimace. So she kept staring at her lap and biting her lip so hard that she would probably draw blood.

 

Chat Noir was having an inner debate. Of course he wanted to kiss her, but… it would just rip his heart if the cuts didn’t fade.

 

He liked to think that maybe someday they’d discovered they were soulmates. One day when whey were already in a relationship and decided both that they would find the true, together.

 

Of course, being a soulmate didn’t change. If they were destined, then it would be the same if they proved it now or later, but still. If her scratches didn’t disappear he would be left without even the hope of what it might have been.

 

He swallowed his heart to keep it from exploding and tried to joke back.

 

“You sure, my lady? You won’t be able to reject my advances after this.”

 

“Go on, then.”

 

There was a silence.

 

He wetted his lips, then took a deep breath. He observed her back carefully. He traced her cuts with a butterfly touch of his fingertips and felt her muscles move reacting to his caress.

 

‘This one.’ He thought, selecting one very faint near her ribs. ‘If I only get to kiss one, at least let it be one that wouldn’t sting too much, but still be close to her heart’.

 

He inhaled again and leaned in.

 

He pressed his lips very lightly to her skin, enough to taste it and enough to take her breath away. His mouth lingered on her skin for some more torturous seconds, pressing a little more firmly before he reluctantly pulled away. The light sound his lips made when he parted squeezed her belly and made her lip tremble.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was expecting to see the cut still there. Thin and medium sized, barely rosy. Instead, he saw that same cut going smaller and smaller, and even thinner until it completely faded.

 

The silence endured and he blinked. Once, Twice. ‘Could it be…?’

 

He had to make sure. What if his eyes tricked him?

 

He leaned again, and this time kissed her flat on the bigger one, a long scratch on her right shoulder blade. He felt her stiffen, but didn’t hiss. He ran his lips across all the cut, greedily thinking that he just had to make the most of it now that she wasn’t protesting. He kissed it three times to cover all the length, and when he opened his eyes, the scar was gone.

 

He felt his throat closing with raw emotion. He almost didn’t believe it. He held her by the arms and felt her soft and warm against his bare hand. He kissed another scratch.

 

Gentle and taking his time, he ran his lips across all her back, planting small kisses on every single one of her marks, returning to kiss them again before they completely disappeared. He kissed the skin that was flawless too.

 

She was breathing heavily and slow, her heart pounding erratically, her inhales getting stuck in her throat every time his lips pressed more firmly on her before turning to a butterfly-touch again and moved to another spot.

 

“Ch-Chat Noir…” she exhaled his name and his grip on her arms tightened, his lips became a little bolder and sweeter. ‘Chat Noir, what are you doing?’ She had wanted to ask, but couldn’t find her voice.

 

He tugged gently at her right arm, and she realized that it was stiff against her chest, where she was still clutching her suit. However, she let him pull her arm away from her and bring it to his face. His breath tickled her skin and a sharp, soft gasp escaped past her lips. She felt her head spin when he pressed his mouth to her shoulder.

 

Encouraged by her reactions, his kisses grew firmer, almost too daring. She bit her lip again and shut her eyes. His kisses were making her come undone. He went painfully slow form her shoulder to her elbow, and then grabbed her hand in a fervent grip and kept going until he reached her fingertips.

 

The tension that built inside her, unhurriedly left her body while he worked and she felt almost exhausted when he brought her hand back to her chest again to hold her suit and took her other arm, this time without resistance, and proceeded to repeat the process all over again.

 

She didn’t know what all the kisses meant. Was he trying to make at least one fade? Or maybe he was successfully making all of them disappear? She had no idea, but it was hard to think at the moment when she was drowning in her own feelings.

 

But most importantly, she didn’t know what was stronger. Her fear for Chat Noir being her soulmate, or her _excitement_.

 

After what was probably minutes but felt timeless, Chat Noir’s kisses returned to her back and became more spaced between themselves. She could tell that he was kissing the same places he had already kissed, but didn’t mind. Even more so, she didn’t want him to stop. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, because she needed a moment. She didn’t want to see her arms still covered in scratches, she realized. But then, she was very much conscious that she didn’t feel the stinging anymore.

 

He rested his forehead on the base of her neck and inhaled. She wasn’t the only one out of breath. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

 

The first thing she saw, was a scratch. Her heart stopped.

 

She then realized it wasn’t hers. It was on the back of his hand, the one that wasn’t gloved and was still holding hers.

 

“Kitty?” she whispered after a few moments. He hummed. She interlocked their fingers and brought it to her lips. “It’s your turn.” She stated quietly and then kissed his hand fervently.

 

She held their hands in front of her face so she could see his cut dissolve and a small smile made its way to her lips. She ran her thumb against his healed skin and then kissed it again.

 

“Where else?” she asked.

 

He turned his hand to reveal another cut on his wrist.

 

“Here” his voice sounded hoarse.

 

She took his forearm with both hands and kissed him again, just like he had done, taking her time and letting her mouth taste his skin with every kiss.

 

“Where else?” she whispered again.

 

“Here”

 

This time, he showed her an old small scar on his pinky, and her smile widened a little. She kissed it away.

 

She decided that it was time to face him, so she reached behind her and looked blindly for the zipper of her suit. He understood what she wanted and helped her clasp it back up as far as it could go without wearing her sleeves. She turned towards him to find his eyes wide and glossy; his cheeks were tinted pink underneath his mask and she could feel the joy emanating from his body. She giggled. He was looking at her like it was the first time he saw her. But she really couldn’t laugh. She was probably looking at him the same way.

 

He leaned towards her to kiss the small cut that was on her right temple and she inhaled softly, letting her eyes shut again. He ghosted his mouth over her eyes and kissed the scratch on her left cheek, leaving his lips there until the scar faded completely. He looked into her eyes intensely still being a breath away from her before kissing the last cut she had, which was on her chin. His lips probably didn’t even brushed hers when he directed them to her jaw, but his breath teased her enough to left her longing.

 

She put her hand on his cheek when he sat upright again, and he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm. She giggled again and pushed his lips with her fingers.

 

“That’s enough for me, kitty.” She said returning to her playful tone, this time genuine. “I said it’s your turn.”

 

His brows jumped, but he recovered quickly. Behind her fingers, his smile became mischievous, his green eyes gleaming slyly.

 

“Ok.”

 

She moved her hand to his bell and unclasped the zipper a few inches. She moved his suit enough to reveal a long deep cut on his neck. Her brows frowned a little.

 

“This one almost gave me a heart attack.” She said half to herself and half to him. “I thought that he would actually slice your throat.”

 

“That’s why you hit him on the face with your yoyo pretty hard, huh?” he joked lightly.

 

She averted her eyes from his wound one second to look at his before she returned her attention to the cut.

 

“You bet.”

 

She picked another gauze from the first aid kit and applied alcohol to it. Without asking for permission she crawled to his lap and settled there, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. She passed the cloth lightly over his wound trying to reduce the sting, but he still hissed. She leaned and blew into the scrape softly and watched his Adam apple bounce. She realized that she was making him nervous and found it empowering and fun. She discovered her heart was still beating erratically but instead of tying her tongue, it made her stupidly content.

 

He smelled musky and she found herself inebriated. Her lips were covetous when she kissed his neck. She distributed delicate kisses all along the scratch until it faded completely. Technically, she only needed to kiss his wounds once to cure them, but if he got to kiss her as many times as he pleased, she wasn’t having any less.

 

She let her lips wander across the crook of his neck and then searched for his eyes. He had a cut on his left cheek too. She wondered how come she ended up looking at his scrapes hungrily. She kissed it three times making sure to taste his skin properly. She locked her gaze with him again and noticed his mouth was making an adorable pout. He reached for her face and ran his thumb over her lip.

 

“Did you bite your lip on purpose?”

 

She kissed his thumb playfully.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and attempted to pull her into a kiss, but she stopped him.

 

“I’m not done yet,” She explained. “If you kiss me now, I won’t be able to stop. Let me cure you first.” She admitted.

 

He was wonderstruck by the revelation. He would have never imagined that she would actually say something like that. Admitting that not only she wanted to kiss him, but that she wanted it that much that she wouldn’t be able to stop. He could only nod, knowing that probably his face went a darker shade of red, his chest about to combust.

 

She unzipped his suit and helped him out of it, caressing his arms deliberately. He shivered, but she knew it wasn’t for the cold because he was almost too warm. The view would have been perfect if he wouldn’t have had those red marks covering his body. She ran her fingers over his skin and felt electricity nibbling the tips.

 

“You got a lot too, kitty.” She mumbled.

 

She felt his muscles twitch involuntarily and her mouth watered. She had to kiss every single one of his scratches and the idea really shouldn’t be this inviting.

 

She started with his shoulders. He had three in the right one and one in the left one. He had another in that sinful curve of his bicep and she felt her lips tingle every time she kissed him. Was it because of the healing? Or was it just raw emotion that made her giddy? Because she was seriously starting to feel drunk with him. He was in every one of her senses – his smell, his touch, his image engraved on her retina, even his taste – and it was driving her mad.

 

He was having a hard time keeping his composure. He wanted nothing more but to tackle her to the ground and kiss her senseless, but she told him he had to wait. So he fisted his hands on the fluffy carpet leaning back a little to give her the space she wanted and bit his tongue hard.

 

She wasn’t aware of what she was doing to him, running her small hands all over him while kissing him gently. When he had kissed her back, she wasn’t able to see him but oh, _he_ could see _her_ now. He could perfectly see how she ghosted her parted lips over his chest and arms until she reached the next cut, where she planted long, soft kisses at least twice before the scrape banished and then kiss him again one more time once the scratch was gone, always making an adorable sound with her mouth and always puffing her breath into him before she moved to the next one.

 

She had her eyes closed and seemed pretty concentrated, looking for his wounds only with her lips. She seemed to be _enjoying_ it. He couldn’t breathe.

 

When she finally reached the last one – a rather long but thin cut on his stomach – she stopped for a moment and looked at his face briefly before returning her gaze to his scratch. She _licked_ him.

 

He chocked with his own spit.

 

She chuckled but gripped him firmly when he tried to push her away to see her face. She kissed the cut stubbornly so it could fade and heard him grunt. When she finally readjusted on his lap so they were facing each other again, he was still trying to find his voice.

 

“Seems like I wasn’t the only one.” She said taking his face in her hands and brushing her thumbs over his lips. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears, rougher and breathy.

 

His eyes gleamed with something wild and he gripped her face too. This time, he wasn’t willing to wait anymore and went for her lips. She was expecting a ravishing kiss, but instead he captured her lower lip with an unnecessarily gentle mouth and nibbled at it only with his lips, to make the small fat lip disappear. She whimpered.

 

She tried to kiss him then, angling his head with her hands, but he escaped her intentions skillfully and kept kissing the corners of her mouth and teasing her lips with insanely light brushes, ignoring the way she desperately tugged at his hair.

 

“ _Please_...” she breathed. 

 

Then, he devoured her. She could taste his satisfied smile in the kiss, but she couldn’t care less that he got her. She was way too deep into him to care at the moment. She kissed and nibbled at his lips too trying to reciprocate the cure, but at this point the bruised lips were inevitable and she didn’t think they could do much about that.

 

When she was about to break for air, he scratched her and she let go of his lips with a gasp. He had used his still clawed left hand to make a small scrape on her neck. She wanted to question him, but the words got stuck on her throat when she saw him lick his lips with a mischievous smile.

 

It was pay back. He aimed at her neck and licked it almost lasciviously. She couldn’t help it. She moaned.

 

She felt embarrassed and hid her face in his shoulder. He kept giving small kisses to the tender flesh while chuckling amusingly. She was panting, but managed to punch him on the other shoulder weakly.

 

“Stu… stupid cat” she said between heavy breaths.

 

He met her eyes and caressed her cheek.

 

“Beautiful lady.” He whispered with adoration in his emerald gaze.

 

She was already blushing, but could felt her heart warm at the sincerity in his voice. She kissed him again. Lazy but deep, slow and meaningful.

 

‘I love you’ she wanted to transmit, ‘I’ve been loving you even when I didn’t know I did.’

 

When the kisses calmed down from long, thoughtful osculation to small pecks, he rested his forehead against hers and confessed something.

 

“I want to tell you my name.” He whispered in the small space between their faces.

 

She stared at his glowing eyes in the dim light of the hearth and felt her heart beating towards him, like it wanted to escape from her ribcage and into his hands. She stole another kiss.

 

“I want to tell you who I am too.” She said “B-but…” she didn’t know how to express that she wasn’t trying to be evasive. “But it’s late, m-maybe tomorrow we can meet again and…”

 

He recovered the kiss she’d stolen to make her stop babbling.

 

“I know.” He said, “We have some emotional adjustment to make, I guess. But before we part for the night, I want to tell you my name. Just that.”

 

She blinked. Yes, she wanted to know his name. She wanted to go to sleep tonight mumbling it and tasting it enough times so the next time she saw him, she could use it. She wanted to tell him her name too. Just a glimpse of their true selves before they took off the mask. Something to hold onto until the next day.

 

“Yes,” she smiled “I want to tell you my name too.”

 

He reciprocated the smile, then searched and interlaced their fingers. She found the perfect analogy of their situation in his hands. One gloved, one skin. They were one half bare to each other, still missing just another step, but they were certain they would reach it soon, together.

 

They didn’t count to three, but they dropped their respective names at the same time after sharing a meaningful stare.

 

That night, the coffee maker was left forgotten in the kitchen, and the revelation came sooner that they have intended.

 

Marinette almost didn’t make it home in time before down, because after all she still had to cure the wounds on his back, not minding the long hours they spent talking and talking and talking by the fire with muffled voices so they didn’t wake the kwamis up.

 

They didn’t have school the next day, but still reunited nevertheless in the house, their house, they decided. Because how could they live in some other place but the one that witnessed the finding of the bond only soulmates shared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that probaby their suits can't come off, and I dunno if they ended up a little OoC, but that is what AUs are for, right?


	15. Twisted Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something off with her kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt from tumblr but my contribution for the Miraculous Week! Day 7: LadyNoir (With a little of Day 6: Evil!Heros)

**Twisted Kiss**

**Words: 561**

 

Ladybug waited in the shadows. She was sitting perfectly still between two gargoyles on Notre Dame, feeling the cool autumn wind against the exposed flesh of her face. She didn’t have to wait long until he arrived, landing not far from where she was hiding. A mischievous smile spread across her features and she leaped.

 

“Good evening, kitty” she almost purred from behind him standing on her tiptoes to let him feel her breath against his ear and covering his eyes.

 

“M-my Lady?” he asked, deeply confused.

 

“Your lady” she confirmed, and it was the first time she called herself that. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and made him lean a little so she could kiss his cheek, leisurely and almost sensually.

 

“Wh…?” he was dumbfounded and speechless.

 

What was going on? Ladybug called him a few minutes earlier and asked him to meet her. She didn’t say why, but he had run to her nonetheless. He was expecting an emergency, an akuma attack, maybe even being asked for a favor. But this? This made no sense.

 

She chuckled, still a hair away from his face.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked amusingly. But before he could say anything, she dragged him to the shadows, and in a swift movement slammed his back against a wall, then without a warning, she threw her arms around is neck and kissed him fiercely.

 

He yelped, and she nibbled at his lips. He must be dreaming. He tried to reciprocate the kiss then, putting his hands on her shoulders and dragging her closer. She froze for a moment, but deepened the kiss a second later. A small sound built in the back of her throat and he could hear it, but despite her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, he could feel soothing was off.

 

Ladybug let herself take a moment to savor him. He was delicious, and even though she expected that, she wasn’t expecting just how much. He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to leave small caresses on her skin and for a moment, that _something wicked_ inside her threatened to break. He slid the other hand to her back and pressed her against him, so soft and loving that _it_ got a crack. She hesitated.

 

She ran her fingers down his arms until she found his hands, guiding one of them to her waist and interlocking their fingers with the other. She told herself she didn’t need to hesitate; she had him right where she wanted. He felt her smile and the sensation that something was wrong since he got there increased.

 

She played with his ring and his eyes shut open. She leaped backward quickly and the moonlight enlightened her figure. She was in a defense pose, smiling wickedly at him with her cerulean eyes almost glowing.

 

“So close” she smirked, licking her lips and tasting the remaining of the kiss.

 

Chat Noir stared at her, realization hitting him hard and panic begun to rise inside him. Before him, his lady was staring at him with the colors of her suit inverted, and a horrid purple silhouette of a moth framed her face.

 

“Ladybug?” he whispered, afraid.

 

“Not quite, handsome kitty.” Her voice was twisted, like it wasn’t completely hers, “But why don’t you come to find out who I really am?”


	16. War’s End kiss / Sated kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Defeating of Evil, there's always a kiss.

The city of Paris was put back together in seconds with the magic of her Lucky Charm. It was like nothing of the big catastrophe had happened. People started to come out of their hiding places and a few moments later, there was cheering and hugging and celebration.

 

It was over. Finally,  _finally_  over.

 

Ladybug felt her knees weak, she was exhausted. But instead of letting herself fall to the floor and get a breath of air, she turned her head quickly to her right, where her partner laid a few meters away.

 

“Chat Noir!” she exclaimed running towards him. He was trying to incorporate to a sitting position.

 

“M’fine.” He said when she reached him, kneeling beside him.

 

Even when she knew her kwami’s magic had erased his wounds the same as hers, she couldn’t help but to examine him with her eyes and hands. She let out a sigh.

 

“Why do you always have to be so reckless as the distraction?” she asked shaking her head, but a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

 

“Well, you know I just had to make the better of the last battle and end it with a  _blast_.”

 

For once, she laughed. A breathy laugh where tears started to glass her eyes.

 

“It’s over.” She mumbled, trying to wipe the unshed tear. “It’s over.” She repeated.

 

“It is.” He confirmed, smiling. “We did it.”

 

She laughed again, happier and relieved, and threw her arms around his neck and he received her eagerly. They were safe, and the evil was gone. Paris was safe. They did it. She kept laughing, letting go more of the tension she was still holding. He laughed too, and soon happy tears followed the breathy laughs. He ran a hand over her back in a comforting manner and she sighed, finally calming down.

 

She separated a little to see his face and open her mouth to talk, but then her earrings beeped. His ring followed.

 

Reporters were busy announcing the wellbeing of the people and describing the situation quickly, but any moment they were going to turn to them and bombard them with questions.  

 

He realized that this was usually the part when they left. But Hawk Moth was defeated, so no more akumas would appear anymore. No more night patrols would be required. Would he even see her again? Panic began to assault him at the thought that this was probably their last good bye.

 

“Ladybug…” he started, but she put her index finger over his mouth. He relaxed a little when he saw her smile warmly at him. She looked around to see if someone was looking at them, but people was still trying to organize, so even if they saw them, they wouldn’t approach them.

 

She took his hand and then motion for him to follow her, out of the battlefield, and out of Paris’ eyes. He did, as always. He followed her across the city alleys and past the streets. They were near the school when she finally stopped in front of a storehouse in the back of a bakery.

 

She opened the door – he didn’t notice from where she took the key – and motion for him to enter. His ring beeped leaving just a toe left on his ring, so he hurried inside and she followed, closing the door behind her. It was dark, but she turned on the lights.

 

“Nobody enters here after morning.” She said simply. He didn’t know how she knew that and it was the first time she offered not necessary information that could jeopardize their secret identities.

 

She must have read it in his expression, because she took a deep breath and then looked at him seriously.

 

“We won.” She repeated. “It’s over, he’s gone.” She explained, and the bit her lip, a preoccupied frown on her brows. “There’s no reason… I mean, we could… we can finally know who we are without being in danger… if you still want.” She looked away nervously, then returned her eyes to his face. She didn’t want him to think she was taking this lightly.

 

He looked at her and blinked once, twice.

 

“I mean, I still don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t know if I will still be Ladybug and you Chat Noir after we defeated Hawk Moth, Tikki didn’t say anything, but even if we’re not… we could still… hang out?” she offered.

 

If she was sure of something, she was sure that she would always want him in her life.

 

When the initial shock passed, he felt a smile spread slowly across his lips.

 

“Yes” he said. “Yes, I’d like that. I’d love that.”

 

He was looking at her like she just gave him the gift of a lifetime, and felt her heart warming. Their Miraculous beeped again, leaving them with just one reminding warning, but for the first time she didn’t feel the urge to run. Or perhaps she did, but not away from him, more like into him. It was like the last step of their relationship as partners, the ultimate expression of thrust.

 

But they were not only partners, they were friends, so she offered him her hand and he took it. He asked for her other hand and she gave it to him without a doubt.

 

“Did you plan it like this from the start?” he asked. “For us to reveal our identities this way, after defeating evil?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I knew we’d come to this at one point, but I tried not to think much about it.” She confessed.

 

“You didn’t want to know?” His voice was a whisper. She squeezed his hands and took a step on his direction.

 

“Of course I did. It’s not that. It’s that… I was nervous.” Her admission was a whisper too.

 

“Are you nervous now?” he asked softly, returning the squeeze.

 

“Yes”

 

“Me too.”

 

His thumb was caressing lightly the back of her right hand, and the knot in her stomach was getting tighter by the second, and it wasn’t entirely for the reveal. It had something to do with his eyes, she knew. Those green eyes that she would see humanized in any second now. It had something to do with the part of the face that she couldn’t see, but still she wanted to memorize the same as she had memorized the curve of his smile, and the teasing of his voice.

 

It had a lot to do with the fact of the  _touch_ , the skin against skin that she would be able to feel when she’d held his hand without spandex and leather. He tugged her a little towards him tentatively, and she took half a step in his direction. If she took another, she’d invade his personal bubble. She gulped.

 

She still liked Adrien, but perhaps she and Chat Noir were not only friends because he was…  _is_ , her biggest “what if”. And maybe it was because of the overjoy of the final battle, maybe it was because she always wanted to do it even if she didn’t admit it to herself; and it was selfish, and it was probably not fair for neither of them, but she wanted to do it anyways, knowing that he wouldn’t refuse. She was shy when she stepped the remaining space towards him and looked at him from behind her eyelashes and asked:

 

“Just once… kiss me?”

 

This day she was full of surprises. And he felt his heart leap inside his chest even when he knew she was asking just for a ‘one time only’ thing, but he understood her more than she thought. That “at least once” feeling that was persistently tying them together. So he smiled to her to let her know that he understood, that he wanted it too. He let go of one of her hands to cup her cheek and reassure her that it was okay.

 

“Oh, my lady.” He whispered gently “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

He leaned towards her and gave her a gentle peck on the lips to let her decide if she wanted more, unaware that it only ignited something inside her. She leaned to kiss him again, and discovered a new sensation she had never felt before. It was similar to their first kiss that he couldn’t remember, but stronger. This time, the adrenaline wasn’t for the danger. This time, she didn’t have to pull away to see if the curse had been revoked and they could keep on fighting.

 

This time, the feeling seated inside her, from head to toe, and left her breathless. She tried to fist her free hand on his chest, but the skintight suit didn’t allow her. Instead, she guided their joined hands to her waist and when he hugged her, she ran her fingers through his hair. The small part of her mind that wasn’t completely lost to the emotions she was feeling, told her that she was really enjoying this.

 

He took his time to kiss her, slowly and consciously, learning all the curves of her lips, savoring lazily every part of her mouth. She hummed, and let herself go. He licked her bottom lip almost shyly and she gasped softly.

 

He pulled away a little, afraid he’d cross a boundary, but when he felt her follow his lips probably without realizing it, his fears faded. Still, he had to ask. After all, she said just one kiss.

 

“C-can I…” he stuttered, and his lips brushing hers left her more thirsty than she was before the kiss first started, “One more?” he asked, his thumbs still running circles on her waist and neck.

 

“ _Yes_ ” she breathed, intoxicated. Yes, she wanted it. Yes, she needed it.

 

And they kissed “one more” after “one more” after “just one more”, until they were finally sated and their lips couldn’t take any more bruises. Because she needed just one more moment with Chat Noir, and only Chat Noir. She needed one more kiss with him before she’d learn his name. She needed just  _one more_ with her partner, with his friend, with her… something more, before she looked into his eyes and knew the face of the boy who had been a gravity she didn’t want to fall in just to realize she had always been falling.

 

So she pulled him towards her a little more, just a little bit more when she heard his last beep come from the hand behind her head. And then there was cotton instead of leather and he felt soft and firm at the same time underneath her hands. And she knew she wasn’t thinking when she pulled him into her until her back was pressed against the door.

 

She wasn’t thinking when her Miraculous beeped too and his bare hands caressed her bare face, her bare waist underneath her shirt or when she wrapped her legs around his hips, when she was desperately trying to caress every inch of exposed skin she could, because after all this time they have known each other it was ridiculous they haven’t really touch. It was ridiculous how much she craved it and hasn’t noticed until she was already doing it. So no, she wasn’t thinking, no. She was  _feeling_.

 

When her feet finally touched the floor again, her knees almost gave under her weight. Still embracing each other, they kept their eyes shut waiting for her breathing and hearts to settle. After almost a minute, under the artificial light of her bakery storehouse, they opened their eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel confident enough to write a reveal fic, but still I hope you enjoyed!  
> Yes, that's the end of the story. But I'll be bringing more prompts soon!


	17. Tender kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Christmas and we just need an under the mistletoe kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 31. Tender kiss  
> Words: 935

Meeting for Christmas for a night patrol was an excuse, if they were honest. Sure, there was always the possibility of someone with a Grinch Mood to turn evil on Christmas Eve, but it was highly improbable. Paris seemed to glow with the festivities and everyone was having a good time.

 

With all the family that had visited for the holidays, Marinette didn’t find too difficult to sneak away from everybody’s eyes for a while. She guessed she had a couple of hours before someone missed her, busy with all the people around.

 

And the truth was, Ladybug did want to meet Chat Noir on Christmas Eve. After all, he was her precious friend and she had a gift for him. The only problem was that they couldn’t meet at the Eiffel Tower, as they usually did. It was so full of lights and it would be too easy to spot them. Instead, they opted for meeting at Montmartre, on the Boulevard de Clichy.

 

Not long after he left his own party he had attended with his father at a fancy hotel, Chat Noir saw her sitting on top of a street lamp, and landed next to it with the stealth of a real cat.

 

“Merry Christmas, My lady!” he greeted, his hands behind his back. She chuckled and let herself fall beside him.

 

“Merry Christmas, kitty.” she replied, “How are you this holiday?”

 

“ _Purrrfect_ now that I saw you!” he responded immediately.

 

She felt her smile growing softer. His cheerfulness was genuine, so she knew he was actually having a good time, which put her at ease. She might not know the whole story, but she knew his civilian life was lonely.

 

“Good to hear that, kitty.” She said sincerely.

 

Chat Noir drank from her smile and grinned back. She seemed to be happy too.

 

“How ‘bout ya, my lady? _Feline_ the Christmas spirit?”

 

She sighed, but the smile was still on her face. She offered him the wrapped box she brought for him. His excitement was kind of adorable. He put a box himself on her hands, but before they could open their gifts, a little white dot fell gently between them.

 

It was when it started snowing. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up in a reflex to see the snowflakes falling and smiled. More and more snowflakes came falling towards them and she guessed it wouldn’t take long for the streets to be covered with a white, cold layer. She’d have to return home soon. But then she saw it. How on Earth she hadn’t seen it in the first place? It was placed as a decorative ornament in every street lamp now that she noticed. Mistletoe.

 

She looked back at Chat Noir and expected to find a flirtatious smile on his face, a wink and a declaration that they couldn’t possibly break tradition. Instead, she got a cheerful, naïve smile and sparkling, childish eyes bright with excitement.

 

“Look, my Lady!” He exclaimed. “Now it’s a White Christmas!” he chuckled.

 

Ladybug took a moment to realize that he hadn’t noticed. He was trying to catch snowflakes with his hands and mouth, looking ridiculous. He even moved out of the light of the lamp chasing the snow. She couldn’t help but chuckle behind her hand.

 

Oh, well. What damage could it make?

 

“Hey, kitty.”

 

He stopped at looked at her.

 

“Come here, I have something else for you.” She said, amused.

 

“Oh?” he blinked. “What is it?” he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

 

She laughed out loud. This was fun. He didn’t even know she was teasing him.

 

“Come and see.” She concluded with a playful smile.

 

He approached her completely unaware and she pointed up.

 

“Look.”

 

“Huh? The sno…? Oh.” She could see in his face the moment when he noticed the small green plant above their heads, his eyes growing wide with realization. “M-my lad…?”

 

She didn’t give him time to finish his sentence. She put a gand on his shoulder to drag him down a little and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him. On the lips.

 

It didn’t have to be a big deal. It was just a silly, funny tradition. It was just a tinny kiss. And it wasn’t like it was the first time she kissed him. Really, it wasn’t a big deal.

 

Well, at least it wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. But then he gasped as soon as her lips touched his and she could taste chocolate and champagne. She felt the smoothness of his mouth and the warm of his breath, and stayed a little longer to taste it better. She didn’t expect him to start moving his lips against her so… _tenderly_. She couldn’t help but to reciprocate even before she realized what she was doing.

 

And true, it wasn’t a soap opera kind of kiss. But definitely it wasn’t just an under the mistletoe kiss either.

 

She didn’t realize she licked her lips nervously trying to catch the remaining of the sensation when she pulled back. She didn’t meet his eyes when she repeated “Merry Christmas” in a murmur before she left, swinging across the rooftops with her yoyo, the present he gave her still unopened and pressed tightly against her chest.

 

Chat Noir needed a few more seconds to snap out of it. He even wondered if he had imagined it when he couldn’t see her anymore in the distance. The flavor of Christmas cookies on his mouth told him otherwise. He smiled at the direction she had left.

 

This was his best Christmas present for a long shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!


	18. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are the models for one of Gabriel's campaigns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. French Kiss  
> Words: 4,119
> 
> I just wanted to say that I want to deeply thank tumblr users my-mind-will-be-free, pricelessdean and zann-juskarath-taggerbug (and also miyukiyoutaite and the-lost-survivor) who very kindly helped me with the beta reading of this. You rock, guys. Really.

 

 Marinette blinked two times, confused. She realized she was gaping like a fish and shut her mouth quickly, making her teeth sound.

 

“I beg your pardon?” she asked looking to the man in front of her, Gabriel Agreste.

 

“I asked, why are you not dressed yet?” he inquired again raising a critical eyebrow, hands sternly behind his back.

 

“I, I… I don’t understand you, I’m afraid,” she admitted, feeling dumb.

 

She was there that day for a photo-shoot. She had won yet another of his competitions, this time a big one. Not only was her design going to be _on the cover of a magazine_ , but she also got an internship with Adrien’s dad’s company. She couldn’t be more excited. And it was, in part, because of Ladybug.

 

After all, this was a big campaign. It was supposed to be not only for Paris, but worldwide. The theme? France, of course. They were supposed to express with this line of clothes what Paris is to the whole world.

 

Within the basis for the competition, the participants had to design something that talked about Paris. And what could talk about Paris more than their superheroes? Marinette had won with the designs she made inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir, and today was the day of the photo-shoot. She was there for some finishing touches, and she hoped she could stay for the whole thing; not only to see Adrien, who was always modeling his father’s fashion lines and who would also be modeling her clothes, but she also wanted to be there because she wanted to see everything from start to end in the fashion industry.

 

When Gabriel Agreste had called her, she prayed to not be dismissed. Instead, he surprised her with the weirdest question. She? Dressed? For what?

 

“The clothes you designed for the campaign, of course,” he continued, “Why aren’t you prepared for the photo-shoot?”

 

“Y-you mean, modeling?” she asked dubiously “Me?”

 

“Yes, you” he said, the impatience twisting an eyebrow, “Didn’t Nathalie give you the contract?”

 

His assistant, who was standing a few steps behind him, looked a little startled.

 

“Uh, n-no… I don’t…”

 

“No?” He interrupted. “Well, then. Nathalie, give her the contract. And send her to get ready.” After that he just walked away to supervise everyone and make sure everything was in order. This, obviously, was a very important photo-shoot if he was handling it himself.

 

Marinette watched him leave with her mouth hanging open again.

 

“What?” she breathed.

 

Nathalie approached her and handed her some sheets of paper. She cleared her throat and readjusted her glasses.

 

“Here. It says that you will be modeling just for this campaign. You will be paid, of course, besides your services as a designer. You also will have to wear the campaign clothes in public at least a few times, and some other clauses that you can read later.” Nathalie informed, placing a pen in Marinette’s hand. “Please sign so I can take you to the make-up team.” She hesitated a little, but then added, “Mr. Agreste asked personally for you to be his son’s partner in this campaign, you can’t say no.”

 

Marinette took notice that Nathalie seemed nervous. She really wanted for her to sign, otherwise she would probably be in trouble; since she forgot to talk to her about the contract, now certainly there was no other model to be Adrien’s partner. The photo-shoot would have to be canceled.

 

But that was not what made her want to sign. She looked around until she spotted him: someone on the team was giving him the clothes he was going to wear now that he was done with the make-up. He looked up and saw her, then waved with a small smile before going to change.

 

Marinette looked down at the pages, quickly skimming over the printed letters, but her mind was fuzzy and she didn’t understand a word. She was going to have to trust Nathalie. Well, it was well worth it for a photo-shoot with Adrien. She didn’t have the faintest of notions about modeling, but she hoped she’d manage. Pose and smile, right?

 

She pretended to read some more and without looking up, asked:

 

“Does Adrien know?”

 

Nathalie cleared her throat again and looked away.

 

“No.”

 

No, of course not. If she had forgotten to ask Marinette, no wonder she had also forgotten to inform Adrien. When she finally handed back the signed contract, Nathalie sighed, relieved.

 

“Good. Now let’s go to the make-up team.”

 

Almost two hours later, she had her make up and hair done and was dressed and ready for the shoot. She hadn’t seen Adrien again, but somewhere between the eye shadow and the bright red lipstick, the shock had faded and the realization that she will be _modeling with Adrien as a couple_ sunk and her nerves started to nibble her insides.

 

She imagined Alya’s voice repeating, ‘you can do this, you can do this’ over and over again in her head, so she mumbled to herself “I can do this, I can do this,” took a deep breath and approached to the set where he stood. It was not like she was going to stutter every two words - that phase was long passed, and now she could speak with him almost naturally. They were friends now, and she had been chatting with him almost everyday since the campaign started. Yes, she could do this.

 

He was already under the lights where a middle-aged lady was adjusting his clothes for final touches.

 

“Hey” she greeted, “Seems like we’re p-partners.”

 

Oh, great. So much for not stuttering.

 

Adrien looked at her and then ran his eyes over her outfit. Surprise painted his features for one second before a smile spread across his lips.

 

“Really? You’ll be the model?”

 

“Yeah, were you expecting someone else?” she joked and he chuckled.

 

“Not really, no.”

 

The woman adjusting his clothes walked away and he approached a little, but then a girl a few years older than her was already over her retouching her make-up.

 

“I’m glad, actually” he said, “Some models can be… uh, difficult to work with.” He cleared his throat looking sheepish “I’m sure we’ll have fun if it’s with you.”

 

Marinette blushed, and it was the most embarrassing thing with the make-up girl retouching her lips, who smirked and winked at her knowingly before walking away.

 

Perfect. Just how obvious could she be?

 

“Alright, everybody! Are we ready to start? Are the lights ready?” Asked the photographer, a woman in her early thirties whose name Marinette hadn’t learned yet. She and her brother were the ones that were directing the photo-shoot.

Marinette and Adrien stepped in place and then she realized she had no idea what to do. She sincerely hoped the photographer would direct her. Fortunately, unbeknown to her, Gabriel had already told them that it was Marinette’s first experience as a model.

 

Everybody in the team took their places as the young designer began to panic. The set was a big screen with a fake, esthetic view of the city and the Eiffel Tower as a background. The props were a table for two at a Parisian café. After some orders from the photographer indicating some changes on the lightning and the props, they were ready to begin. She was wondering if she was supposed to sit when the girl talked to them behind the camera.

 

“Why don’t we start with a little warm up?” she asked cheerily “Adrien, help her to her seat.”

 

He did as he was instructed, and mimed to help her take one of the seats from behind. He was a professional, so he looked stylish while doing so, but she felt like a potato. She had no idea how to angle her body and within the first ten seconds, she was certain they were going to kick her out of the photo-shoot.

 

“It’s ok, darling,” said the photographer smiling, no doubt sensing her panic. Marinette's smile was probably as fake as plastic. “Relax. Adrien, why don’t you help her get a good angle?”

 

With gentle hands and slight touches he guided her body into a pose. She tried not to shiver, feeling his hands even under the heavy red coat she was wearing and his leather black gloves. She looked at the camera and tried to make the same expression that models seemed to do on every single photo, simulating to be about to seat down.

 

“Could you move your left shoulder to me, please? Open your posture, let us see that pretty coat you made,” said the photographer from behind her camera, “Relax your expression a little bit more, it’s fine if you smile widely. You are in love.”

 

She didn’t sound mad, but Marinette felt stupid as she did as she was told. Then she realized that standing to the right of the photographer, was Gabriel.

 

He hadn’t left?!

 

 _Oh, please. Don’t tell me he’s staying for the whole photo-shoot._ Marinette thought, nervous. Some flashes went off and the photographer looked thoughtful.

 

“Don’t look at the camera, look at each other. Smile. You are supposed to be in love.” She repeated, and Marinette felt her face heating from embarrassment.

 

She did as she was told and turned her head back, whilst Adrien looked down at her and smiled warmly. Despite all the eyes that were set on them, she couldn’t help but return the smile, and this time it was genuine. The blush that was painting her cheeks turned to a pale, adorable shade of pink.

 

“There!” exclaimed the photographer. “Hold it there!”

 

The camera shot at them a few times.

 

“Perfect, perfect” she instructed. “Adrien, take a seat. Hold her hands.”

 

“Lean a little towards each other, smile. Look at each other, not at the camera, ” said her brother, who was the graphic designer in charge of editing once the photo-soot was complete. He was administering the photos taken in the computer connected to he camera.

 

“Yes, that’s right. A little more,” agreed the photographer. “Open your chest a little, Adrien. Yeah, that’s right. Hold it there, guys.”

 

More flashes followed and Marinette could feel the burning gaze of Adrien’s dad on her. She was growing more nervous by the minute.

 

“Marinette, relax your expression. Look at him. Show me that smile from earlier”

 

Marinette wasn’t looking at the boy in front of her but a spot behind him because she didn’t want to make a fool of herself - she was sure that if she looked at him, she would blush deeply and make the same idiotic face she always made when he looked straight to her eyes. But apparently, the photographer had realized she had a foolish smile when she looked at Adrien and was determined to get it on camera. She resigned and let herself get lost in the green of his eyes.

 

She felt her cheeks heating up again and smiled stupidly.

 

“Yes, that is the one. Adorable. Tilt your head a little, darling. Show me your neck. Yes, that’s better.”

 

The photographer carried on shooting instructions like photographs at them, always with a cheery voice, and whenever she sensed Marinette was getting nervous or stuck during the session, she reminded her to look at Adrien. He kept touching her with kind hands every time they changed the pose in order to show off her best angles. It was heaven and hell at the same time.

 

It was kind of embarrassing that even she could tell that she got lost in him so easily, and wondered how evident it was for everyone else, especially to his father, who was still standing there with the same stoic expression and his hands behind his back. Either way, it was good for the photo-shoot, so she hoped everyone thought it was just acting. She really, really did.

 

They shot different poses, and since food was a big deal for Parisians, they fed each other macaroons in the Parisian café, some on the table and some standing with a different view of the Eiffel Tower behind them. And yes, it was fun when they pretended to be a playful couple, but then they shoot some that were a little more serious where Adrien held her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other while her bare fingers brushed his parted lips. She didn’t know what kind of face she made, having him so damn close, piercing green eyes burning holes to her core, but the siblings loved it.

 

“You are doing great,” continued the photographer, “But could you look a little bit more in love, guys? That’s the theme of the photo-shoot. Romance in Paris!”

 

Marinette knew right then and there that the photographer was out of her mind. It was impossible to “look more in love” when she was head over heels for the boy in front of her and practically melting into him. She had no idea how to achieve a more “in love” look. What did she want for her to do? Drool? _Die_?

 

They were currently leaning into each other with a beautiful morning view of Paris in the background. They were pretending to be taking a selfie, Adrien hugging her from behind but still modeling his clothes clearly to the camera. She had a cellphone prop in her hand where they were going to edit in one of the photos taken later.

 

“Why don’t you kiss her?” was the brilliant idea of the designer.

 

Marinette felt her stomach flip. _What?_

 

“Kiss her cheek,” he continued – _oh –_ “like you’re a couple trying to take a selfie for your Facebook profile picture”

 

Without saying a word, Adrien put his lips on the apple of her cheek and left them there while the pictures were taken.

 

“Don’t close your eyes that hard, smile even in the kiss,” she said, not stopping the shots. Marinette couldn’t see his face, but she wanted to think that he wasn’t closing his eyes ‘that hard’ because he didn’t like kissing her. “Better, better,” said the photographer, adjusting the camera a little. “Hold it, guys. Marinette, don’t look so surprised! Smile at your cellphone. Lower your right arm a little, I can’t see your pretty faces. Yeah, that’s better.”

 

She shot some more photos and Marinette tried to concentrate in the feeling of her arms going numb, instead of Adrien’s breath caressing her face and his lips glued to her cheek so she didn’t make a fool of herself in front of his father.

 

“Let’s try it the other way around. This time Marinette kissing Adrien, okay?” She said so casually, considering the pictures on the computer beside her brother, unaware of the carnivorous butterflies that were battling in her stomach. She returned to her place and adjusted the lens, ready to continue.

 

Marinette felt like spontaneously combusting when Adrien offered her his cheek, still looking straight at the fake cellphone she was holding. She didn’t know if it was the make-up, but it looked as if he was actually blushing.

 

“Hold the cellphone just with one hand, Marinette,” she continued. “Put the other on his cheek, barely. A soft caress, yes. Like that.”

 

Marinette tried to kiss him as esthetically as possible, but she didn’t know if she was succeeding when her heart was about to hammer out of her chest and she was holding her breath.

 

“You know what? Let him hold the phone, smile in the kiss.”

 

Adrien took the phone in his hand and she put hers over the one that was holding her middle after a second of hesitation. Since she had broken the kiss, she leaned over her shoulder to do it again, but a groan stopped her.

 

“That damn lipstick” the brother sighed, like he had had that problem before. “I’m not editing those stains out again.”

 

She then realized that indeed, there was a red stain with the shape of her lips on his face, not to mention she had the product blurred on hers.

 

The make up team approached them immediately.

 

“Is it so hard to invent a lipstick that dries and doesn’t stain?” The photographer muttered, approaching her brother to see the pictures taken.

 

“They exist. The question is why aren’t we using them.” Complained the designer.

 

Marinette and Adrien separated to let the professionals do their jobs. The make up team got the hint and changed her glossy red lipstick for a matte one. They told her to wait a little and in a few seconds it was dry. In less than three minutes, they were as flawless as when they started. The photographer straightened her back and then got back behind the camera.

 

“Ok, here we go,” she said smiling friendly again. “You know what? Forget the phone, just give me a pose and keep it. Something like how you were before, but a little bit more towards each other. Yes, that way. Still with your bodies mostly to the camera, so we can see your pretty clothes. Now can you repeat that kiss again, please?”

 

And here, of course, the inevitable happened. Marinette was sure the lady was talking to her, and Adrien thought the instruction was for him. She turned and he leaned. Their lips met.

 

They jumped. The photographer gasped quietly.

 

“S-sorry!” they both stuttered simultaneously.

 

“Oh, snap!” she exclaimed, “It’s a little blurry! Again, again,” she said in a hurry, as if the opportunity were about to pass “Let’s do that again.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien repeated to Marinette. “I thought she was talking to me.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” continued the photographer “That kiss was almost perfect. Really sweet. We _have_ to repeat it. Let’s move the lighting a little and change the background. I’m suddenly inspired,” she said, the smile on her face being the confirmation of her excitement.

 

“We need the sunset setting for this one,” said her brother, his eyes glued to the screen.

 

The team moved to work quickly and while they changed the set, they also retouched their make up and fixed their clothes one more time. In a few moments they were back for the camera.

 

“Let’s try that kiss again,” she said smiling, then instructed them to get into another pose even more tender than the last one. Marinette was too busy with her own emotions to notice that everybody was suddenly excited as well. The lights were emulating a romantic atmosphere and she hoped she didn’t look too thrilled. This time, there was no Chloé to interrupt the shot.

 

She didn’t realize that she wasn’t the only one that was nervous, but she did notice the almost longing sparkle in his eyes when he leaned one more time. His kiss was sweet and it was almost too tender to be acting. It tasted like the macaroons they had been feeding each other and it was as shy as a first kiss is while testing the waters.

 

For a moment, neither of them heard the instructions the photographer kept providing. Her lips weren’t as smooth as they naturally were thanks to the lipstick but they were still soft and he lost track of time. Only when Adrien registered that the flashes stopped snapping out of the corner of his closed eye, he parted with a start. Marinette blinked, her eyes a dreamy shade of blue.

 

The photographer was smiling wide, amused.

 

“Adorable.” She said, and if Marinette hadn’t been a little light-headed, she would have caught the slight teasing in her voice “But this is _France_ , guys, if you know what I mean.” She returned behind the camera “C’mon, let me see a liiiitle bit more passion. Let’s show the world how we love in Paris.”

 

Marinette was sure she was going to combust. Thanks to all the drama, she had forgotten that only five photos were going to be selected and they had already taken an awful lot to choose from, but it was not like she was letting an opportunity like this slip away, either way.

 

This time there wasn’t any hesitation between the two before they kissed again. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw their own emotions reflected back at them. The photographer shoot a picture of their gaze but neither of them noticed. Marinette had even forgotten that Gabriel was still there and let herself kiss and be kissed as if she were dreaming.

 

His hands were still on her waist and on the side of her neck, but they were burning her with the strong grip she was held in. She felt her own hand clasp firmly his coat to bring him closer when their lips started to dance a little more daringly. Something in the back of her mind told her that she had to keep a pose, that she had to keep the kiss esthetically pleasing but oh, it was difficult to even _think_ , let alone keep a pose when he was kissing her like he actually _wanted_ to kiss her this passionately. One moment followed another and as the seconds passed, they could feel the heat built between them.

 

Adrien had experience with photo-shoots, so it was probably easier for him to not forget what he had to do even when he was distracted. Marinette let him control the kiss and he kept it slow, so the camera could shoot different angles and enough pictures to work with. She could taste every second of it almost lazily.

 

When they finally parted, Marinette was glad she wasn’t the only one out of breath. The photographer was happy with the results and didn’t make them repeat it again. She didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed about that.

 

The photo-shoot was declared finished and successful, and after a ‘thank you for your work’ and some cheers from the team, they were free to go.

 

Adrien looked at Marinette and wanted to say ‘good work’ or something nice before leaving to change, but for once, he was lost for words. He knew Marinette was just starting to be more open around him, and to be honest he had no idea if it was her idea to be modeling today. It was unlikely. Despite that, she had to kiss him during her first experience. He didn’t want to make things awkward. But saying ‘good work’ after a kiss definitely fell in the awkward category, even if it was strictly professional.

 

Even more so when it didn’t feel strictly professional.

 

In the end, he didn’t have to say anything, because his father approached them. He remembered then that his father had actually been there the entire time and froze. How could have he forgotten?

 

“This is a very important photo-shoot,” his father had said earlier that day. “I expect a lot from you”

 

Adrien had a mini heart attack. It was easy to forget his father when Marinette kissed him like that. Even so, his father didn’t look angry. He had learned to read his emotionless expressions and his eyebrows weren’t twitching. His lips were not the straightest of lines and his back didn’t seem pulled upright with a wire. So he knew he was –mostly– safe.

 

He wasn’t prepared for what his father said next.

 

“Good job, Adrien.” Gabriel’s voice was even when he put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

It took Adrien a few seconds to process his father’s words and fought to contain a relived sigh.

 

“Thank you, father.”

 

Gabriel nodded and dropped his hand. He turned towards Marinette.

 

“If you are free tonight, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I hope you could join us for dinner?”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien. He seemed surprised too, but not in a bad way. She didn’t know if he would like her there. After all, even she was aware that Adrien didn’t have dinner with his father everyday. But he put himself together quickly.

 

“It would be really nice if you could join us, Marinette” he said, smiling. She smiled too.

 

“Then, it would be my pleasure,” she said slowly, so she wouldn’t stutter.

 

“Wonderful. Adrien will escort you, then.” Before anyone could say another word, he walked away.

 

“I guess I’ll have to call my parents,” she said, rubbing her arm sheepishly now that they were alone again “to let them know.”

 

The room was already half empty when Adrien started walking to the dressing rooms, a hand gently guiding her by the lower back so she’d follow him.

 

“I’m sure they won’t mind,” he said.

 

When Marinette had woken up that morning, her biggest hope was to be lucky enough to be present for the whole photo-shoot. When she went to sleep, she was glad she got so much more.


End file.
